Moved On and still Loving It
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: The finale see how this fic closes up! Please R
1. Back to San Francisco

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. The End  
  
Summary: Ok this is the sequel to the very popular Moving on and loving it. Now I held a contest and first place went to Oldbeldam, 2nd to Mattman. Congratulations. The first chapter here was greatly written by Oldbeldam. I absolutely loved it. The second chapter is written by the one and only me. So enjoy.  
  
The beautiful Australian sunset just takes your breath away. He'd been here  
  
two and half years. When his family had tried to convinced him this was for the best he had wavered but they had been right. He had healed and moved on. The firm wanted him to come back to San Francisco to handle a difficult case. The offer was to hard to resist especially with his added responsibility. The penthouse was waiting (he always liked that place, his first real home). fat bonus, a partnership-Jackman,Carter,Kline and Turner. sweet. Now to convince the family. Cole "Okay that's it, Opinions?" Veronica arms across her chest In a defiant stance "Well if my opinion counts Mr.Turner that place is bad Karma. I say No. NO " Cole "Glad you're so flexible Mother." Melanie "I agree with Veronica [disappointed look from Cole) but I'm willing to go back. I think we should go back as a family. We are stronger as a family." Darryl "I love Sydney. Its so beautiful, night life and ocean. Damn Cole its taken me two years to get our mates to quit calling me a shark biscuit. Cole looking defeated Liz "You bunch of pikers, you act like Cole is the same person who came here two and half years ago. Well, he's not he's among the tall poppies. If  
  
those sticky beaks trouble Cole well they will deal with all of his Rellies  
  
RIGHT. I can handle that whacker phoebe. Leo Translate? please remember I only visit here "Okay Leo shark biscuit-new surfer, piker-someone who doesn't fit in, tall poppies-successful people, sticky beaks- nosy people, rellies-relatives , whacker- Idiot.-see picture of Phoebe in dictionary. Veronica goes to Cole cupping his chin in her hand shaking his head back and forth, smiling." Okay no pouting, you win I never could say no to those  
  
puppy dog eyes. Everyone get a goodnight sleep tomorrow we shimmer Or whatever back. Cole starts to speak Veronica shakes her finger at him. "No way Young man , 14 hours on a plane I'll go demon on you. We shimmer.  
  
Everyone has been a sleep for hours. Cole standing alone on the balcony withalook of exhaustion on his handsome face. Veronica walks up placing her hand on his shoulder."Bad dreams?" Cole "They start out good then [shaking his head no and hanging his head ].  
  
Veronica "Sure you want to do this ?" Cole" yes I have to. I need to." Morning finally arriving with everyone and ALL the stuff is ready to go. Cole "I'll handle all of the stuff [looking around] Where did all this come from? Liz "big family like ours has a lot of stuff, as the family grows so does the stuff. Shimmering to the penthouse Cole takes a dozen trips to get everything there Veronica "Cole you brought everything we'll do all the unpacking you relax enjoy the boys company OK. Cole "Deal, walking away he decides a walk would relax him and the boys. Taking a stroll down the street he spots a TOYS "R" US. That's new better check it out. Walking in he can feel the excitement building already. Walking down the aisle with a big smile until he hears "COLE, COLE, turning seeing Piper Halliwell. "Piper HI '[grimace or smile?' One day, one day don't I deserve one day back with out the charmed ones, ] Piper "Cole {Piper hugs him} when did you get back? Who are these gorgeous fellows. Cole "Piper I would like you to meet Jonathan and Christian Pendragon Turner. My sons." Piper [hiding her surprise] "Had to be those curls, blue eyes, [looking down at the two smiling faces} definitely have your heart stopping smile."What are you doing here?" Cole "Toys--children?? Piper "no San Francisco." Cole "Well the firm made me an offer I couldn't refuse, full partnership. "  
  
Piper "Great, sounds like success has followed you. Cole about the past [Cole starts to protest Piper raises her hand] "No hear me out. I meant what I said in the letter I owe you and at Christmas I thought about all you said and you were right. I've grownup Cole, I was a spoiled, self-righteous child, full of myself. Please give me another chance with or without my ""FAMILY"" Dinner at the penthouse As the extended Turner family gather Cole "Veronica you've out done yourself again.[sneaking an appetizer off a plate feeding half to Chris who's in his arms. Veronica slaps his hand "Cole" Cole "What the baby was hungry." Veronica trying to sound irritated but not pulling it off. "Yes, but It wasn't your baby but mine," pinching Cole cheek. Cole mischievous grin" Whatever you say ... Granny." Cole and Chris head for the living room as Cole avoids a smack on the behind. Cole whispers to Chris "You know between the three of us granny will lets us get away with anything....Can you say Granny..Granny ....Granny" Liz "Well this could be a great night if we weren't waiting for the darn ones." Darryl "Play nice Liz for Cole. He just wants to get this over with and let them know he's moved on and no threat." At that the sound of the doorbell. Darryl "Got It." Melanie walks over to Liz bending there heads close "If we got them in a crossfire I bet you and I could take out all three at once." Leo walking up behind them. "Play nice like Darryl told you." Melanie "Party Pooper." pouting but placing a kiss on Leo cheek. Darryl escorts in Piper and the two belly buttons, waving his hands to chairs "Ladies" Liz as Darryl approaches her "You definitely use that term loosely." Cole walks in with Chris in his arms as Veronica has John. Cole "Ladies I would like you to meet the additions to my growing family.[as they bend and place them on the floor.] The charmed ones wave and say "Hi" The boys dash behind there fathers legs peeking out. Cole "This is new- shyness from the terrible tikes." Veronica "Cole they are no more a handful then you were at that age or than  
  
any toddler is." Cole "Well I just wanted you to meet them I'm afraid its there bedtime [As Cole picks up both boys.] " Say goodnight boys." Boys with sweet loving smiles "nite, nite, " Veronica leads the way as Cole follows with his squirming arm full as he teases the boys. Phoebe [Anger in her voice] Well Melanie I see Cole's mother wasn't the only one to take advantage of him." Melanie "Jealous witch." Piper I'm jealous I think you and Cole are greatly blessed." Cole enters the room with a puzzled look "Greatly blessed?" Piper "I was just saying how I 'm jealous of you and Melanie's blessing of two beautiful boys." Cole with an annoyed glance at Melanie "Their Mother's name was Terra Pendragon [the charmed ones gape at him] yes, she was a witch. Its a long personal story I'd rather not go into at this time" Phoebe angry that he really has moved on "Well I think we need to have an explanation now! This could be a new spawn of evil." Paige and Piper "Phoebe how could you say anything against those adorable boys their nothing but sweetness." Phoebe "Don't be dense [this coming from Phoebe] Grandma demon, Mother demon, son and daughter demon. Seduce witch to have children with....sound familiar.....Duh." Leo "Yes Terra was a high priestess of the Pendragon's . For your information Cole was welcomed to the family. Unlike the Halliwells they embraced him. So be forewarned as your ex-whitelighter Cole not only has the unconditional backing of his family but try anything and you'll be taking on the Pendragons. Darryl "stupid thing to do even for the darned ones ....I mean charmed ones" Phoebe stunned no one is listening to her "Don't you see this was his plan all along breed with a witch and get her magic and start a new breed of super demon." Who do you plan to breed Liz with ?" Darryl hands in fist as he fights to keep them at his side "Excuse me Feebleminded phoebe but you will address my wife with respect or leave. An as for the child she's carrying I'm its demon father." Phoebe "Wife child' Leo "I know your brains overwhelmed right now but try a comprehend Melanie is my fiance. Darryl and Liz man and wife. Cole's a widow, who only thoughts are of his sons, Were still working on Veronica." Veronica "Don't go there Leo." As they all start to giggle at that one Phoebe stood there gaping at the group. Paige "I have a new boss who's absolutely gorgeous if Veronica doesn't mind younger men?" Cole "Please their all younger men at her age ." Piper "I just hired a gourmet cook who is as delicious as his cooking. I could introduce her," Veronica with a smirk on her face "Enough there isn't a person in this room  
  
who's not too old for me to take across my knee. Those two tikes in their are acting older than this group." .Cole "I think she has her eye on my brother-in-law' Talyn Pendragon." Phoebe storms out of the penthouse. Piper "Paige and I are sorry for her [nodding towards the door] behavior ."  
  
Walking up to Cole placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, Cole but also happy for you to have apart of her in the boys. Blessed Be." Paige also placing a kiss on Cole's cheek "Same here and I only wish happiness for you. Well, Piper we better go find her." As Leo shows the girls out Veronica turns to everyone "Well that went better than expected isn't Phoebe a shinning example of maturity." chuckling Cole " Actually yes it did." Everyone turns to look at him "Look at it this way two out of three grew up not bad." Veronica "Well we still have a scrumptious dinner to eat let's not let it get cold." Liz to Darryl "Wait till feeble finds out the story of Terra and Talyn Pendragon, that should send her off the deep end..not that she has far to go" Laughing they all sit down to table as two mini eclairs disappear from the dessert plate. Cole starts to rise. Veronica places her hand on Cole's arm. "Dear let it go this time," Cole frustrated voice "Mother they need to learn discipline when it comes to magic." Veronica "Their two for goodness sake I'm not worried about their magic as I am potty training. Now there is something for you to concentrate on." Melanie "Besides they need practice to learn to control their magic and your mother said at that age you were quite the thief." Cole "I never..." Darryl and Leo "I want to hear the stories. Cole "Wait one minute." Veronica smiling "After dinner stories that will entertain you and embarrass Cole ." Cole "Mother" Veronica "I'm making you pay for calling me granny." 


	2. Wives,Husbands,boyfriends,children, and ...

Moved on with a new start  
  
Leo walked into the dining area sneaking up to Melanie. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. She smiled and finished drawing her dress. Leo saw the papers scattered all over.  
  
"I can't get the right design right" said Melanie.  
  
"First time?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah" said Melanie. "This is really my first stable relationship"  
  
"You're drawing so many wedding dresses" said Leo. "They are really beautiful"  
  
"Thanks" said Melanie.  
  
Darryl walked in with Liz his arm around her waist.  
  
"Gosh two months and I feel like pushing this monster out" said Liz laughing.  
  
"Well three more to go" said Leo.  
  
"I don't know how humans and witches do it" said Liz. "Nine months"  
  
Darryl laughed. "This place is getting even more crowded"  
  
"It's January right" said Leo.  
  
"Yes" said Melanie annoyed.  
  
"And the wedding is in October right?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yeah on the 12th" said Melanie. "So what?"  
  
"Why are you pressuring yourself" said Leo.  
  
"I just want this to be okay" said Melanie.  
  
"Oh Melanie you should've designed my gown" said Liz.  
  
"Isn't it lovely?" asked Leo sarcastically. Melanie slapped his arm.  
  
Cole walked in with the boys in his arms. He placed them on the ground where they made they way to their toys.  
  
"What's this mess?" asked Cole.  
  
On the large glass table, Liz's books and magazines on parenting and babies were spreaded all over the place, the boys' books were all over, Leo's and Melanie's wedding plans were also on the table and some of Cole's work papers.  
  
"Don't you guys think it's time to move?" asked Darryl. "You know as part of the whole moving on gig"  
  
Liz looked around at the mess. Two toddlers, two married couples, and another child on the way.  
  
"We have memories here" said Cole.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Ok more bad ones then good ones" said Cole shrugging. "But we came together here"  
  
"Ok anyway" said Liz. "Let's just find a bigger place. Hello I'm having a kid"  
  
"Yeah and three magical kids together in one small place" said Darryl.  
  
"All right" said Cole. "I'll bring some ads home"  
  
"Good" said Liz clapping.  
  
"I have to get to work" said Darryl.  
  
"Yeah me too" said Leo. "More potential whitelighters to look over"  
  
He kissed Melanie.  
  
"Why don't you and Liz go window shopping today" suggested Cole. "While the men work"  
  
Liz shot an energy ball at his behind.  
  
"Hey" cried Cole rubbing it.  
  
Christian and Johnathan laughed and clapped.  
  
"Thank you very much" said Liz bending down to play with the twins.  
  
"My sister a mom now" said Cole.  
  
"Well it was the spermanator's fault over there" said Liz pointing.  
  
Darryl made a face.  
  
  
  
"So how are you?" asked Leo.  
  
He, Piper, and Paige were at a restaurant having lunch.  
  
"I'm good" said Piper.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
"Yeah me too" she said.  
  
Her red hair was a bit lighter and longer. Piper's had stayed the same. Paige did noticed something on Paige's finger.  
  
"Your married?" cried Leo.  
  
People stared and he blushed. Paige smiled and nodded.  
  
"About time" she said hugging Leo.  
  
"Wow, who and when?" asked Leo.  
  
"Derek and last year" said Paige. "He found out about our secret and was real cool about it. He said he went through a New Age phase some years ago"  
  
"Wow that's great" said Leo.  
  
"So speaking of marriages" said Piper. "How did The Elders handle your new fiance?. She killed a lot of people including that whitelighter"  
  
Leo made a face.  
  
"Well they were more furious than us getting married" said Leo. "But Melanie took a pledge to be good or she would be banished to the Underworld, plus she saved a few innocents in the process"  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
"So Darryl and Cole's sister" said Paige. "What's that like?"  
  
"Those two go at it like rabbits" said Leo. "Her pregnancy is five months but Cole told them to savor it before their child comes along. We have to move out of the penthouse cause our family is growing"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, Leo" said Piper.  
  
"I heard about Phoebe's book deal" said Leo.  
  
"Yeah it's due in a few months" said Piper. "She's quite the celebrity"  
  
"Sort of like Dr. Phil" said Paige. Her cell phone rang. "Excuse me"  
  
She got up and went towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out between us" said Leo.  
  
"Hey" said Piper. "It's fine, I'm still dating Nicholas"  
  
"Really" said Leo surprised.  
  
"Looks like we found our soulmates" said Piper.  
  
"Well Piper I really have to go" said Leo kissing her cheek.  
  
"Bye" said Piper.  
  
Leo left as Paige came back.  
  
"That was Derek and he wants to go to the charity ball" said Paige. "With you and Nicholas"  
  
"Great" said Piper smiling.  
  
  
  
Phoebe was applying her makeup in her room. She examined her blue gown.  
  
"Looking good Pheebs" she said to herself. "Looking good"  
  
"Yeah you are" said a voice.  
  
Phoebe turned towards the door and grimaced.  
  
"Who let you in?" asked Phoebe angrily.  
  
"Derek" said Jason smirking. "Look you're just my date for the evening for publicity" said Phoebe.  
  
Jason put his hand over his heart.  
  
"Oh that hurt" said Jason. "Look the limo is here. Let's go"  
  
Phoebe gathered her purse and left with Jason.  
  
  
  
Derek kissed Paige's neck.  
  
"No demons tonight I hope" said Derek.  
  
"No way" said Paige putting on Prue's pearl necklace. "Come on we're going to be late"  
  
Derek kissed her.  
  
"I guess we can be late" said Paige.  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked into the beautiful charity ball with her arm around Jason.  
  
"Let's mingle" said Phoebe.  
  
"Whatever you say" said Jason.  
  
Piper and Nicholas were sipping wine at a table.  
  
"This is beautiful" said Piper.  
  
"You're beautiful" said Nicholas.  
  
Piper spotted Leo and Melanie at a corner talking. Melanie seemed to look very tired. If they were here maybe.  
  
  
  
"Care to dance?" asked Jason.  
  
Phoebe took his hand and they waltzed.  
  
"You know Phoebe we should really have another go at it" said Jason.  
  
"In your dreams, jerk" said Phoebe.  
  
"Someone hit menopause" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe looked to her side and her heart stopped. By the buffet table all alone was Cole Turner.  
  
What is he doing here?, thought Phoebe.  
  
She deliberately waltzed towards that direction. Cole spotted her and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Cole" cried Phoebe.  
  
Jason cleared his throat.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole uncomfortably.  
  
"Where's your kids?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"With Liz and Darryl at home" said Cole.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"My law firm is co-sponsoring this charity ball" said Cole. "Congratulations on the new celebrity status"  
  
"Thanks" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe I think our dinner is at the table" said Jason annoyed.  
  
"Well bye Cole" said Phoebe walking away.  
  
Leo and Melanie walked up.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Leo suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know" said Cole. "I just don't know her anymore"  
  
Whew!! Hope that was good. Please RevIeW! 


	3. The Other Manor two blocks away

Moved on and loving it  
  
Two years ago  
  
Cole was walking along the beach, dressed in khaki's, a black shirt, and a five o' clock shadow. He closed his eyes and took in the beautiful sunset scenery. He never wanted to leave this place. He walked about a mile losing track of time and sensed magic energy. He sighed to himself and shook his head. Cole decided to check it out and ran towards the other side of the rocks. A woman with black hair that reached her lower back, brown eyes, and tan skin was battling a demon. She was knocked on her back. Cole conjured up an energy ball and tossed it at the demon. The demon convulsed and exploded in dust. The woman stood up angrily.  
  
"You know I could have taken him by myself" she said holding up her athame. "Demon"  
  
"You know I could kill you in one swift movement" said Cole. "That athame wouldn't even touch me"  
  
"Really" said the woman.  
  
Next thing she was behind Cole and kicked him to the ground. She got on top of him and brought the athame to his heart but Cole grabbed it centimeters away.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Cole.  
  
"Optical Illusion" said the woman pushing the athame. Cole kicked her off snatched the athame away and got on top of her. He put it to her neck. The woman's eyes challenged him.  
  
"So who are you?" asked Cole grinning.  
  
"You're a cocky one aren't you?" asked the woman locking eyes. "You don't know who I am? All demons should know"  
  
Cole lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"Terra" said the woman. "Terra Pendragon"  
  
"Terra" called someone approaching.  
  
Cole quickly shimmered away and Terra was completely awed.  
  
  
  
Cole was hard at work on his laptop when Veronica shimmered in with the twins.  
  
"The boys visited their grandmother and had a fun time at New York" said Veronica.  
  
The twins crawled to Cole who hadn't heard a word.  
  
"Da" screamed the boys.  
  
Cole turned and bend down.  
  
"Sorry boys" said Cole hugging them tight. "Thanks Veronica"  
  
"Granny" cried the boys.  
  
Cole laughed nervously and shimmered him and the boys away.  
  
"Coleridge Turner" cried Veronica.  
  
  
  
Next day  
  
Liz and Darryl were walking up and down the street with the twins in the stroller.  
  
"Thanks for taking your lunch with me" said Liz.  
  
"No problem" said Darryl kissing her cheek.  
  
"Oh look at this house" said Liz pointing to a white panel house.  
  
The twins stuck their tongues out. Liz laughed.  
  
"Hey guys" said Paige.  
  
Darryl and Liz turned to see Paige pull up in a BMW convertible.  
  
"Hi John, Hi Chris" said Paige.  
  
"Hi" said Chris.  
  
Paige looked at Darryl and Liz.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Paige.  
  
"Looking for a house" said Liz.  
  
"Yeah the penthouse isn't that big" said Paige.  
  
"You'd be surprised" said Darryl protectively.  
  
Liz elbowed him.  
  
"You will have to excuse Darryl" said Liz. "I think he got Cole protective fever"  
  
"No" said Paige. "I understand. I just hope that all of us can become friends"  
  
"Sure anything can happen" said Liz.  
  
"Eat, Eat" said John crossing his arms.  
  
"They look just like Cole" said Paige.  
  
"You should see them at home" said Liz. "Every expression he makes they make"  
  
Paige chuckled. "Well I have to go to work"  
  
She drove off. Liz frowned.  
  
"Talking to her irks me" said Liz.  
  
"You were just playing nice wife" said Darryl.  
  
Liz shrugged.  
  
  
  
Cole was in the middle of the living room meditating. He took deep breaths in and out. Melanie shimmered in and cried out. Cole shot a energy ball at the tv making it explode.  
  
"Melanie" screamed Cole.  
  
Melanie covered her mouth.  
  
"Sorry" said Melanie. "I was trying to get the frustration out"  
  
Cole stood up and surveyed the tv, he waved his hand and it repaired.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cole rubbing his temples.  
  
"One of my friends spotted Leo with two of The Charmed Ones having lunch" said Melanie. "One of them being Piper"  
  
Cole looked at her.  
  
"What?" asked Cole. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah" said Melanie.  
  
"Well I don't think he's cheating" said Cole.  
  
"No of course not" said Melanie.  
  
Leo walked in the penthouse and put his toolbox down.  
  
"Mel I'm going to take a shower" said Leo hinting.  
  
He noticed the glares.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Leo.  
  
"I'm going to check my email" said Cole walking to the his room.  
  
"One of my friends saw you having lunch with Piper" said Melanie.  
  
"You're having your friends spy on me" cried Leo.  
  
"Look bringing The Charmed Ones into our life again isn't good for any of us especially Cole" said Melanie. "He still needs to heal"  
  
"I know that" said Leo. "And I'm sorry"  
  
"Look I'm not going to tell you who to hang out with but be careful and cautious" said Melanie. "We have the boys now and there can't be any mistakes. For Cole's sake"  
  
  
  
Cole thought about Terra and how they're short time together was. He was cursed with women. Like the Halliwells were cursed with men. Surprisingly he thought about Phoebe and knew this wasn't helping his healing process. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room. Melanie and Leo's clothes were strewn all over the floor and the shower was on. Cole shook his head and went back to the couch and started meditating again. The bad memories came again in his head and knew that it was over so he stopped.  
  
Liz and Darryl walked in, the boys were sleeping in their stroller with chocolate over their mouth. Cole stood up.  
  
"How was the search?" asked Cole.  
  
"Still looking" said Liz. "We ran into Paige"  
  
"Looking rather kinda expensive" said Darryl.  
  
"That's nice" said Cole picking up John, Darryl picked up Chris.  
  
Liz surveyed the clothes.  
  
"We definitely need a bigger place" said Liz.  
  
Cole nodded. John woke up and kissed his daddy. Chris woke up and kissed Darryl. Darryl laughed, the boys looked on the coffee table and spotted the house ads. John moved his hands around and the pages flipped.  
  
"John" said Cole. "No powers"  
  
"Cole look" said Liz picking up the paper.  
  
Cole looked at the large manor.  
  
"Nice" said Cole impressed.  
  
"John has taste" said Darryl.  
  
"I'm calling the real estate agent and hopefully we can check it out tonight" said Liz picking up the phone.  
  
"Let's clean these guys up and put them for a nap" said Cole.  
  
  
  
Phoebe was slammed on the ground. Piper was battling a green chameleon demon. Paige helped Phoebe up and threw the potion at the demon. The demon went up in smoke.  
  
"That was clean" said Paige.  
  
"Paige" cried Phoebe.  
  
Paige surveyed the place. It was a huge battle mess. "I hate cleaning up" said Paige.  
  
"Look I have to get back to the club" said Piper.  
  
"Alright" said Phoebe. "Bye"  
  
Piper left.  
  
"So Phoebe how do you feel with your book coming out soon?" asked Paige.  
  
"Extremely happy" said Phoebe. "Do you know the money I'm getting paid"  
  
Paige nodded. She sighed and waved her hands and the room was spotless.  
  
"You should be careful doing that" said Phoebe. "Remember when you made the furniture disappear"  
  
"That was a year ago" said Paige. "I'm still paying for it"  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
  
  
Next day  
  
Cole and the gang entered the large manor in complete amazement.  
  
"Here is the large living room" said the real estate agent. "Has a large kitchen, laundry room, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large backyard, and a basement, plus an attic"  
  
"Really brings memories" said Leo walking around.  
  
"Why don't you check it out?" asked the real estate agent.  
  
Cole walked upstairs and surveyed the long hallway he turned the corner and walked into the master bedroom, which was split to another room. It would probably be Liz's and Darryl's. He walked to the other bedroom and loved it. It had a nice backyard view and the boys room would be right next to his, perfect. The bathroom was nice with a Jacuzzi and a shower.  
  
"I want it" screamed Liz running upstairs. "Please big bro"  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. "Please, please, please"  
  
"How can I say no to that perfect smile" teased Cole.  
  
Liz grimaced. "Please Cole I'm pregnant"  
  
Cole and Liz went downstairs.  
  
"I'll take it" said Cole.  
  
"Great" said the real estate agent. "Finally, come sign some papers and then you get the keys"  
  
Cole went to the dining room with the agent.  
  
"So like I could have training sessions right here" said Liz to Darryl.  
  
"Not when you're pregnant" said Darryl.  
  
"Why not?" asked Liz. "I don't even show till the last month"  
  
"Doesn't mean he or she isn't inside of you" said Darryl.  
  
Liz sighed and walked outside.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Cole was done and all of them walked out happy. Melanie and Liz went to go have lunch and shop.  
  
"Did we realize that this manor is two blocks away from the girls?" asked Darryl.  
  
Cole nodded. "It's fine though, as long as we don't cross paths"  
  
Darryl and Leo left to go pack. Cole surveyed the place again and smiled.  
  
Now he had a family, a house, an ex-wife, he was a widower with two boys, and about to be an uncle. Life was sweet. He turned to his car but bumped into someone.  
  
"Damn it" cried the woman who fell to the ground.  
  
"Phoebe" cried Cole. He was going nuts, obviously this wasn't going to be easy. He was too shocked to help her up. She stood up angrily.  
  
"Thanks for being a gentlemen, Cole" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry" said Cole. He saw that she was taking her daily jog. "How are you?"  
  
"Great" said Phoebe. "I got a book deal"  
  
"Yeah I heard" said Cole.  
  
"See that you're okay" said Phoebe. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole.  
  
"What brings you to this part of town?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I bought a house" said Cole nervously.  
  
"This one" pointed Phoebe.  
  
Cole nodded. "With Liz pregnant and me having the kids, Leo getting married. WE kinda need bigger space"  
  
"Oh" said Phoebe. She looked at her watch. "Well I have to go. Nice seeing you again, Cole"  
  
"Bye" said Cole watching her run off.  
  
Cole didn't noticed the woman glaring at him as he drove off.  
  
"Baby I'm back" said the woman. 


	4. Slipups

Moved on 4  
  
Liz sneezed, as did Chris. They were watching cartoons on the couch. Darryl walked up and handed her soup.  
  
"Sweetie is it okay for you to be sick and pregnant?" asked Darryl.  
  
"I'm not sick" said Liz. "I have some kind of allergy"  
  
She fed Chris some soup.  
  
"Then what's wrong with Chris?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Well Cole says that Chris is relating to me" said Liz. "Kinda getting my traits"  
  
"How's that?" asked Darryl. "You're only half"  
  
"Cole and I mixed blood so we're bonded" said Liz. She sneezed again as did Chris. "You know that gets annoying sometime"  
  
Chris stuck his tongue out.  
  
  
  
Leo watched Melanie sleep peacefully. He wrapped his arms around her, and she stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Go to sleep" said Leo. "You've been really stressed"  
  
"Yeah well I'm just nervous" said Melanie.  
  
"Pre-wedding jitters" said Leo.  
  
Melanie nodded and went back to sleep. It was raining outside, perfect for a lazy day. Leo eventually fell back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Cole heard a knock on his office door. The door opened and his secretary appeared.  
  
"A Phoebe Halliwell here to see you" she reported.  
  
Cole sighed. "Let her in"  
  
Phoebe walked in wearing a green dress.  
  
"Pretty warm for January, huh" said Phoebe.  
  
"I guess" said Cole signing a paper. "Have a seat"  
  
Phoebe sat down. "Cole, could you look at me?"  
  
Cole looked up and was surprised to see Phoebe's eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry" said Phoebe. "The way I acted when I came over and for calling your sons demons"  
  
"They can be at times" said Cole smiling to himself.  
  
"It just reminded me of what we lost and you gained back" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Cole. "I should have been more sensitive"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. They sat in silence and then the phone rang making Phoebe jump.  
  
"Cole Turner"  
  
"Hey Cole it's Darryl" said Darryl.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Cole.  
  
"No just that Liz and Chris are sneezing every ten minutes" said Darryl. "Veronica is here and says they aren't sick, just wanted you to know"  
  
"Alright" said Cole. "My lunch is in an hour so I'll be home"  
  
"Everything is almost packed for us moving in tomorrow"  
  
"Ok" said Cole. "Bye"  
  
"Wait" said Darryl. "Liz wants you to bring her mint chocolate chip ice cream and a hamburger with fries"  
  
Cole laughed. "Okay, should I just bring dinner home"  
  
"Yeah I think we can use some burgers" said Darryl sighing.  
  
Cole heard a blast.  
  
"What's that?" he asked alarmed.  
  
"That's just Liz playing on the playstation 2 with me" said Darryl. "Look gotta go I'm losing here"  
  
"Alright" said Cole chuckling. "Bye"  
  
He hung up.  
  
"You sound happy" said Phoebe.  
  
"I wish I could spend more time with them" said Cole sighing.  
  
"Success sucks, huh" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole laughed. "You know Phoebe I still care about you"  
  
"I do too" said Phoebe. "I still love you"  
  
He looked at her shockingly.  
  
"Oh my god" said Phoebe. "I'm so sorry"  
  
She stood up and walked towards the door. Cole followed her.  
  
"Wait a minute" said Cole. "It's okay"  
  
Phoebe was turning red. "I have to go"  
  
She walked out.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Cole was still thinking about Phoebe when she walked in his office looking very embarassed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cole.  
  
"My car won't start" said Phoebe. "I called a tow truck"  
  
"I could drive you home" said Cole gathering his stuff.  
  
"Thanks" said Phoebe. "It's really coming down"  
  
Thunder roared and the power went out. Phoebe screamed and jumped into Cole arms as the power came back on. They looked at eachother.  
  
"Well" whispered Phoebe. She leaned in and kissed him out of impulsive. Cole wanted to let her go and forget about her, but he fell into the kiss. Their lips following eachother. Cole moved his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his arms. Their tears combining and they, struggling to breath. Cole felt himself backing up to the desk.  
  
No, he thought. Stop  
  
Take off my clothes, thought Phoebe. We can finally be together  
  
Cole fell back onto his desk, Phoebe practically forcing on him.  
  
Terra, thought Cole.  
  
Cole held Phoebe by her shoulders and pulled her off him. Phoebe got up shockingly and looked around. There was a few moments of silence.  
  
"Maybe I should call a cab" said Phoebe.  
  
"No" said Cole. "I'll drive you home"  
  
That was too close Turner, thought Cole.  
  
He and Phoebe left the office walking shoulder length not looking at eachother. They entered the parking garage and Cole walked to his car. He unlocked the doors and Phoebe climbed in. Cole taking a deep breath and keeping his guard up climbed in. He started the car and just sat there staring at the wheel. Phoebe looked at his worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Nothing" mumbled Cole. She saw tears come out of his eyes. She wiped them gently with her thumbs and touched his hand.  
  
"She's gone" said Phoebe. "She can never hurt you again, okay"  
  
Cole nodded and backed up. Cole found himself driving towards the cemetary and made a U-Turn. There was heavy traffic and he sighed. Phoebe had fallen asleep and he watched her for the longest time until someone honked at him. Phoebe jolted awake.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. She stretched. "So do you think about Elizabeth?"  
  
"A lot" said Cole. "She's a part of me you know"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "You know you can talk to me"  
  
"Well I've been having nightmares still am" said Cole. "But no one knows but you, about my mother and Terra's death, which I don't want to talk about"  
  
"Okay" said Phoebe.  
  
"But Terra did help me with my healing" said Cole. "I was almost there, too. Now I have my boys and they are doing a good job. I'm happy. How about you?"  
  
"Life has been good" said Phoebe looking out the window.  
  
He parked in front of the manor, all the lights were on. Cole quickly ran out and Phoebe confused followed him. Cole opened the door and Phoebe knew why. Another demonic attack. Paige's arm was bleeding badly. Phoebe levitated and kicked the female demon who was blowing smoke in Piper's face. Piper coughed and Cole sent an energy ball at the demon. Paige healed herself and stood up.  
  
"That was rough" said Piper who just noticed Cole. "Thank you"  
  
"No problem" said Cole nervously. He looked at all three girls and cleared his throat. "Goodnight"  
  
He left quickly before Piper could say another word. Piper looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Did anything happen between the two of you?" asked Piper.  
  
"Piper he's practically still married" said Phoebe laughing nervously.  
  
"Wisdom teeth" muttered Piper.  
  
"Well look at the time" said Phoebe running upstairs.  
  
Paige sighed. "This is getting really annoying"  
  
Derek came down cautiously. "Everything okay, now?"  
  
"Yeah" said Paige hugging Derek. She kissed him.  
  
"Get a room" said Piper going upstairs.  
  
Cole walked in quickly. Liz covered him in a towel.  
  
"You're drenched" said Liz sweetly.  
  
"I'm okay" said Cole.  
  
"Good" said Liz angrily. "Now where the hell were you?"  
  
Darryl peeked over the couch and went back down.  
  
"You're on your own" said Darryl.  
  
"Hush Darryl" said Liz. "Cole, I'm waiting"  
  
"There was a demonic attack at The Manor" said Cole putting the bags on the table.  
  
Melanie and Leo were at the table looking at a catalog, they turned.  
  
"You better be talking about our manor" said Liz tapping her foot.  
  
"I had to drop Phoebe off her car wasn't working" said Cole defensively.  
  
Liz sneezed again.  
  
"Where's the boys?" asked Cole.  
  
"They fell asleep" said Darryl.  
  
"Oh" said Cole taking a seat.  
  
"Something is going on" said Liz.  
  
"Maybe it's the baby" said Darryl. He put his hand on Liz's stomach. "Are you messing with mommy"  
  
"Oh gosh" said Liz rolling her eyes.  
  
Cole laughed. Liz dug into the food.  
  
"I bought you three hamburgers and fries, Liz" said Cole. "And a gallon of ice cream"  
  
"You know me, bro" said Liz nudging him in the ribs. Cole groaned.  
  
"Don't you know that hurts" said Cole plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Are you overworking?" asked Leo. "You know if Veronica sees you like that she will send you right back to Australia"  
  
"Probably not a bad idea" murmured Cole closing his eyes.  
  
"I can't wait till we get the invitations" said Melanie excitedly.  
  
"How are we inviting 150 people?" asked Leo. "I thought this was going to be small"  
  
"Well I could tap it down" said Melanie.  
  
"Please do" said Leo. "You remind me of Piper"  
  
"Excuse me" cried Melanie standing up angrily.  
  
"Uh-oh" said Liz watching eagerly. She tapped her stomach. "Here's a good argument"  
  
"What did I say?" asked Leo.  
  
"I would please ask you to not refer me to your ex-wife" said Melanie. "Imagine comparing me to a witch"  
  
"Sorry" said Leo annoyed. "But Piper is still my friend and we're close"  
  
"Oh really" said Melanie. "Is that why you've been visiting her for the past two years?"  
  
"Have you been spying on me?" asked Leo hurt.  
  
"Oh please" said Melanie. "I'm a demon and a woman, I can sense her cheap perfume a hundred miles away"  
  
"There is nothing to be jealous about" said Leo. "You women are always so emotional"  
  
Cole's eyes popped open and Darryl slid down. Liz set her plate down.  
  
"What do you mean you women?" asked Liz menacingly.  
  
"Well, well" stuttered Leo. "I didn't mean that"  
  
Melanie's glare was burning into him.  
  
"Sorry" said Leo nervously.  
  
Melanie raised her hands and Leo raised up to the ceiling. Liz waved her hand and a chain appeared and hooked onto Leo's shirt.  
  
"Orb proof" said Liz happily. She gave Melanie a high five.  
  
"Yeah and make yourself comfortable on the couch tonight" said Melanie walking towards the door. It opened automatically, she went in and it closed.  
  
"She's mad" said Darryl.  
  
"Come on get me down" said Leo.  
  
"Sorry Leo" said Darryl. "Keep it down Cole is asleep"  
  
  
  
Cole woke up on the couch, it was nighttime and everyone was gone.  
  
"Liz" called Cole. "Leo"  
  
He stood up and stretched. He felt arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Hello darling" said a woman behind him.  
  
Cole turned around quickly.  
  
"Terra" cried Cole. He hugged her. "This is a dream"  
  
"Shh" said Terra kissing him. Cole fell into the kiss.  
  
"Excuse me" cried Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked to his side and found Phoebe glaring at him. Cole then looked at Terra and found his mother staring at him.  
  
End of chapter 4. Please read and review. 


	5. Revelations

Moved on 5  
  
"Cole" cried Darryl shaking him awake.  
  
He watched as Cole shot up and shot an energy ball at Darryl who jumped away. It hit the chair by the table and it went up in smoke.  
  
"Whoa" cried Leo.  
  
Cole looked around at Leo and Darryl.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Leo. "Another nightmare?"  
  
"No" said Cole.  
  
Darryl and Leo gave him looks.  
  
"What I mean is that this one was stronger" said Cole. "There was a force behind it. I haven't had a nightmare that strong since we left"  
  
"But now that we're back" said Leo.  
  
"I think she's back" said Cole. "I think my mother is back"  
  
  
  
Phoebe felt a dark presence but shook it off on the count that Jason was near her. They were having lunch.  
  
"Come on Phoebe" said Jason. "Let me show you I'm a new man"  
  
Phoebe smiled at Jason's desperate attempts to get her back.  
  
"Alright" said Phoebe. "One date"  
  
"I know I was a jerk" said Jason. "And I'm sorry"  
  
"Apology finally accepted" said Phoebe.  
  
"I just really couldn't handle a baby right now" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Me neither"  
  
Jason smiled and Phoebe couldn't help but be attracted to him.  
  
"Look I'm busy tonight" said Phoebe. "How about next weekend?"  
  
"Alright" said Jason. "We better get back to work"  
  
"Well I have the rest of the day off" said Phoebe.  
  
  
  
"Piper blow him up" cried Paige doing a sweep kick.  
  
Piper dodged a sword as it hit the pillar. She pulled it out of the pillar and decapitated the robed figure. Piper dropped the sword and ran to Paige's aid. Paige bent over and Piper rolled over Paige's back and kicked the demon.  
  
"Thanks" said Paige.  
  
The demon stood up.  
  
"Can you please blow him up, now" said Paige tiredly.  
  
"Why not?" said Piper with a smile. She waved at the demon charging at them. "Bye, bye now"  
  
She flicked her hands and the demon exploded. Piper gasp when an arrow struck Paige in the heart. Phoebe walked in cheerfully.  
  
"Oh great" muttered Paige.  
  
The underworld scene changed back into the manor living room. The arrow disappeared.  
  
"Cool illusion" said Phoebe.  
  
"Which you were late for" cried Paige angrily. "It took me hours to set the scenery up and have the spell down"  
  
"Sorry" said Phoebe. "I have a book to promote"  
  
Paige glared at her.  
  
"Well sorry but not all of us have rich husbands" said Phoebe going upstairs.  
  
Piper looked at Paige. "Give her a break"  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Paige. "We can't be anymore lazy"  
  
"Alright G.I Jane" said Piper laughing.  
  
Paige ran upstairs annoyed, Piper shrugged and suddenly flew into the living room she crashed into the coffee table. She cried out not able to move her arm. Paige ran downstairs and was hit by an energy ball. She fell down the stairs and was knocked out.  
  
"Paige" cried Piper.  
  
  
  
Phoebe was upstairs listening to her headphones. She heard a loud scream and ran downstairs. Paige was lying in a heap at the bottom bleeding from her stomach, and Piper was clutching her arm backing away from the female demon advancing on her. Phoebe levitated over the banister and the female demon turned around. Phoebe gasped. The female demon waved and shimmered away.  
  
"I'll kill her next time" she said shimmering away.  
  
Phoebe ran to Piper.  
  
"Call Leo Piper" said Phoebe. "You still have a connection with him"  
  
"I can't" said Piper.  
  
"Come on, Piper" said Phoebe. "Try"  
  
Piper closed her eyes. "Leo"  
  
In a few seconds a swirl of orbs appeared, Phoebe sighed.  
  
"Piper's arm" said Phoebe running to Paige's aid.  
  
"No" said Piper "Paige"  
  
Leo a bit confused ran towards a dying Paige and put his hands over her. A yellow glow appeared and Paige gasped with breath. She sat up.  
  
"Paige, you're okay" said Phoebe hugging her as Leo healed Piper.  
  
She help Paige stand up but Paige didn't have her balance.  
  
"Whoa" said Phoebe steadying her. She guided Paige to the couch and they sat.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leo.  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked at eachother both aware, both terrified.  
  
"Elizabeth's back" they said in unison.  
  
  
  
Elizabeth stood in her chambers bathed in a red glow, eyes closed concentrating.  
  
"Her energy is very powerful indeed" said Elizabeth absorbing a pink glow. "Oh Paige my dear, I'm hungry for more"  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Don't forget to review, please, please. Now each chapter I'm expecting five reviews, till then I won't update. 


	6. Australia

Moved on 6  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe stood in Cole's living room. The place was a mess and there were boxes by the door. They had just arrived with Leo. Leo, Cole, Liz, and Melanie walked out of the bedroom. Cole had the boys in his arms. He sat on the couch and they boys waved at the girls. They waved back.  
  
"So she's back, huh" said Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
"I called Darryl" said Leo. "Veronica's in Australia"  
  
"Paige you have to bring your husband here and you should bring Piper's boyfriend" said Cole.  
  
Paige nodded. "I'll be back"  
  
Piper looked at Cole questionably.  
  
"She'll go after everyone we love" said Cole. The boys cuddled up to him and started to fall asleep"  
  
"It's getting late" said Melanie holding Leo's arm. She saw Piper looking and then she quickly looked away"  
  
Paige orbed back with Derek and Nicholas. Nicholas walked up to Piper and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Nicholas.  
  
"A very powerful demon is after us" said Piper. "You have to stay close to magic"  
  
"I suggest you call your jobs" said Cole. "And plan to work home for a couple months"  
  
"Months?" cried Derek.  
  
"Remember when I told you what a Source was" said Paige. "Well we're dealing with one"  
  
Derek sighed.  
  
"I'm taking you to a safe and secluded place" said Cole.  
  
"Do we need clothes?" asked Nicholas.  
  
"No, you'll be well taking care of" said Cole. "We have to move fast before she makes herself known"  
  
He handed Chris over to Leo as Darryl walked in tiredly.  
  
"What's going on, now?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Elizabeth's back" said Liz. "This is a mess"  
  
Darryl looked shocked and hugged Liz.  
  
"Come on, guys" said Cole standing up with John in his arms.  
  
They orbed/shimmered away.  
  
  
  
All of them ended up on a beach.  
  
"Welcome to Australia" said Liz happily. "I love this place"  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Phoebe walking next to Cole.  
  
"To Giselle's" said Cole.  
  
They followed Cole till they saw a beautiful large house by the beach. It was white and was surrounded by flowers.  
  
"Wow" said Paige.  
  
"This is where Talyn and Giselle's place" said Leo. "Giselle is Terra and Talyn's grandmother"  
  
They walked up to the door and Cole brought out his keys.  
  
"How come we didn't shimmer in here" said Phoebe.  
  
"Because no unidentifiable magical creature can pass these walls" said Cole.  
  
He opened the door and the group was wowed by the amazing objects and open room. A woman wearing a silk green robe with brown hair in a bun, and violet eyes walked out of the living room and smiled.  
  
"Is that my favorite group" said the woman, who Phoebe guessed was Giselle.  
  
She hugged Cole, Leo, Liz, Melanie, and Darryl. She kissed the boys and turned to the newcomers.  
  
"Hello" she said with a slight annoyance.  
  
The girls were nervous.  
  
"Hi" said Derek embarrassly.  
  
"Mother be nice" said a 6'2 man with black spiked hair, brown eyes and he wore glasses. He shook the girls, Derek, and Nicholas' hands. "Nice to meet The Charmed Ones"  
  
"You know who we are" said Phoebe slightly taken away.  
  
"Of course" he said looking at Giselle.  
  
"The Pendragons are the second most powerful magical family" said Leo.  
  
"You're as powerful as us" said Piper.  
  
"Which is why you shouldn't cross us by crossing him" Giselle said pointing at Cole.  
  
Cole laughed. "Thanks Grams but we're on good terms, unfortunately we're not here on good terms"  
  
"Yes, your mother is back" she said disappointedly.  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"How did she know?" whispered Piper.  
  
"Sweetie I'm a psychic and a telepath" said Giselle.  
  
"So I guess you Brian, and Nicholas will be staying" said Giselle.  
  
Derek opened his mouth.  
  
"Alright all of you can stay here for tonight" said Talyn. "You jumped a big plane and a different time zone"  
  
She took John and Talyn took Chris. Cole followed them into the living room. The rest followed to the large elegant living room.  
  
"Prue" cried Phoebe.  
  
All three sisters ran up and hugged Prue. Prue had been in Paige's wedding so everything was sorted out between the two of them. Prue and Veronica were in the middle of the floor, Prue wearing a white silk robe, and Veronica wearing a red silk robe. Prue ran up and gave Cole a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You two are close" said Phoebe surprised.  
  
"Yeah" said Prue. "He's not so bad"  
  
Cole smirked.  
  
"And I could never avoid that smile" said Prue.  
  
"Stop it Prue" said Cole. "You're making me blush"  
  
Prue kissed Darryl.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" he asked.  
  
"Trying to sense her energy" said Prue. She hated Elizabeth with a passion and Elizabeth should be happy that she was dead because the anger she felt right now was deadly.  
  
"Prue turn down the anger level" said Talyn.  
  
Cole nodded. "Negative energy bouncing off everywhere"  
  
Veronica hugged all of them. "Giselle and I will prepare a feast while you kids get settled"  
  
"Girls I'll show you your rooms" said Talyn leading the way.  
  
Derek and Nicholas also followed. Cole settled on the couch while Prue played with Chris and John. Leo and Melanie went to the backyard, Darryl and Liz went to take a nap, but everyone knew what they were really doing. Prue noticed Cole's anxiety.  
  
"You miss her" said Prue.  
  
"Of course I do" said Cole. "She's my everything, and the way she died"  
  
Prue took his hand into hers.  
  
"It's not your fault" said Prue. She grabbed the boys' hands. "Let's go to the beach" "Sunblock" yelled Cole after them.  
  
Cole walked to the library.  
  
  
  
After seeing their beautiful room Paige and Derek went downstairs. Phoebe was in the living room looking at countless pictures. Family events, blessings, graduation, prom, wedding, and birthday pictures were up.  
  
Phoebe looked at the pictures of Terra and Cole. One was at the beach both of them building sandcastles, and one of them at a formal dance, a picnic photo with the whole family, One where Talyn, Cole, Darryl, and Leo playing football against Terra, Liz, Melanie, and Prue. A few of their beach wedding. Phoebe saw one of the reception where it looked like they were having a food fight with the wedding cake, Cole was putting cake in Prue's hair who had her tongue sticking out. Darryl and Talyn were spraying champagne at the newlyweds, and Leo was putting cake in Melanie's mouth. Phoebe wiped her tears, everyone looked so happy. Lots of the John and Chris, birthdays and the day they were born. One was with Chris floating a bear. Phoebe was taken by Terra's beauty. She went upstairs to explore some more. There was a door slightly open and she went in. The room was beige with royal red sheets and drapes. She walked inside and saw spellbooks and journals around the room. Phoebe walked to the dresser and saw more pictures of Terra and Cole. More of their wedding reception and when Terra gave birth. Tears came from Phoebe's eyes. She walked to the closet and opened it. She saw different colored robes, and a chest on the floor, lots of shoes, formal and play clothes, and her wedding dress. Phoebe touched it and was jealous.  
  
Piper walked in. "Pheebs"  
  
She wondered around. "Whoa"  
  
Piper put her arms around Phoebe's neck and put her head on Phoebe's shoulder.  
  
"He looks happy" said Phoebe.  
  
"He is" said Piper. "He has a nice family here"  
  
"One that cares for him and includes him in family events" said Phoebe angrily. She shut the closet door.  
  
"Don't beat up on yourself" said Piper. "It's all of our fault"  
  
"Don't you feel the energy and power in here" said Phoebe.  
  
"It's called love" said a voice by the door. Piper and Phoebe turned. "Sorry"  
  
"Cole and Terra had lots of it" said Talyn coldly. "Terra had many powers but she treasured her empathic abilities the most. She felt Cole's pain coming in tidal waves. She talked about him all the time and searched for him. You claim to love him but you know nothing about him"  
  
"That's not true" said Phoebe.  
  
"When is his birthday?" asked Talyn moving closer. "What is his favorite color? What's his favorite song? What's his favorite dish? How did he feel after you killed Balthazar?"  
  
Phoebe was surprised that she didn't know any of it. She turned red with anger.  
  
"What do you know what we had?" asked Phoebe angrily.  
  
Talyn shrugged. "I simply don't care but don't use him"  
  
Piper and Phoebe followed him out. Phoebe walked to her room and dropped on the bed. Right now she had to be there for Cole. Phoebe heard a voice in the air,  
  
"Time for dinner" said Giselle.  
  
Phoebe looked around. This was a very magical family.  
  
  
  
Giselle sat on one end, Veronica on the other. Cole sat on Veronica's left, Liz on her right, next to Liz was Darryl, then Leo and Melanie, then Paige, and Derek. Talyn sat on Giselle's right and next to him was Nicholas, Piper, Phoebe then Prue and the twins. Giselle waved her hand and a full meal appeared. Leo's mouth watered. Nicholas was amazed but this was a little too much magic for him. Prue made the twins' plate. She loved them to death, Cole looked at her and smiled. She was a great substitute mother.  
  
"Melanie, dear" said Giselle. "We received your invitations"  
  
Melanie grinned widely. "Can't wait to see them"  
  
"Very beautiful" said Prue.  
  
"Leo picked them out" said Melanie.  
  
"She wouldn't let me do anything else" said Leo.  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"I want my first wedding to be perfect" said Melanie. She caught Cole's eye.  
  
"Leo has nice taste" said Piper. "Except the pigs in a blanket"  
  
He and Piper laughed. Melanie tightened her hold on her napkin that was resting on her lap. Prue looked at her and smiled. Melanie relaxed cause Cole, Giselle, Talyn, Liz, Prue, and Veronica was sensing her energy.  
  
"Thank you, Piper" said Leo.  
  
Phoebe saw Veronica and Cole eating in a daze.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe.  
  
"Shh" said Darryl. "They're speaking telepathically"  
  
"Cole is a telepath?" asked Paige.  
  
"No" said Giselle. "They are speaking through a bond"  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
"They're some things they don't want spoken aloud" said Giselle.  
  
Paige nodded and looked at Derek.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah" said Nicholas nervously. "This was all very new"  
  
"I'm just worried for you" said Derek holding Paige's hand.  
  
Paige smiled and dinner went on. When desert came the boys' heads were drooping.  
  
"Aww" said the group.  
  
Cole stood up as did Prue.  
  
"Excuse us" said Cole. "We have to clean these guys up"  
  
Prue took Chris in her arms and Cole took John. They walked upstairs.  
  
"She looks like a natural" said Derek.  
  
Phoebe drank her wine, the green-eyed monster taking over.  
  
Phoebe woke up on her bed. She read the clock and it read 2:39am. She yawned and closed her eyes again. She heard soft crying and stood up wearing her silk blue pajamas. She walked out into the dark hallway and heard the crying coming from Cole's room. Phoebe walked in quickly and saw Cole moving in his bed, his face covered in sweat. She carefully climbed on the bed.  
  
"Cole" she softly called. She touched his shoulder, he stopped struggling and touched Phoebe hand. Phoebe bent down and softly kissed his lips. A few tears fell and she snuggled under the covers against him. Under his warm, protective touch she fell asleep.  
  
Please ReView. The last scene was very touching to me and I hope it was to you. So please ReViEw. As much as I hate Hag Phoebe I can't keep her away from Cole at least for now. Review. 


	7. The New Source

Moved on and loving it  
  
A/N: I can't tell you how many times how sorry I am that this fic hasn't been updated. It's been months.whew! Trust me this story is not abandoned and it's all written down in my notebook but funny how I don't feel like typing out of a book. Well hope this chapter will make up for it and it will be worth the wait.  
  
Paige got up from the bed and glanced at Derek's sleeping form. She stood up walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where Giselle was making a potion. It was 2:45am.  
  
"Sorry" said Paige embarrased.  
  
"Wait" said Giselle. "Stay"  
  
Paige sat on the stool.  
  
"Why are you making a potion this late?" asked Paige.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" said Giselle tossing some spice in. Paige took in the cinnamon aroma. "So I'm making a calming potion for Cole and the others"  
  
"We are trying to pay him back" said Paige looking at her hands. "We're trying to redeem ourselves"  
  
"Dear the damage is done" said Giselle turning towards Paige. "But yes you can help him heal"  
  
"I'm trying" said Paige.  
  
"Judgement and self-righteousness will be your downfall" said Giselle. "For the three of you. Not all demons are evil and not all witches or whitelighters are good. That is the stereotype that kills both sides. Just as it is possible that a once good person can turn good it's possible for a once evil being to be good also. You yourself has made that transition"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Paige.  
  
Giselle pointed to her head. "When you were younger Paige you were going through a difficult time and in the end you wanted people desperately to erase your past and look at you differently. Cole is the same"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"You are a special one Paige full of uniqueness" said Giselle. "I sense you to be wiser than your older sisters despite birth order, but you must learn from the inside out and then will you truly get stronger. You will never beat Elizabeth with you three not putting full trust into eachother. Including Cole, Liz, Melanie, Leo, and Darryl. You must all gain back the love and trust"  
  
Paige took in every word and headed back to bed.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Phoebe stared at Cole while he slept her favorite bed activity. Okay her second favorite. He kept fidgeting all night. Phoebe touched his face and smelled the saltwater that was coming from outside. Her kind of place it was so beautiful here. Cole started to stir and Phoebe got up quickly. She glanced at him once more before leaving the room.  
  
***Piper and Nicholas' room***  
  
Piper and Nicholas were kissing heatedly wrapped in towels. Piper pulled away and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to miss you" she said.  
  
"I am too" said Nicholas touching her face.  
  
They started to get dress.  
  
"Hopefully I'll be back" said Piper.  
  
"Don't say that" said Nicholas. He looked at Piper. "In fact I want to give you something to come back to"  
  
He went into his jacket pocket as Piper put her hair in a ponytail. Nicholas walked up to her. Piper stared at him curiously as he grinned at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Nicholas got down on one knee.  
  
"Nick get up" said Piper.  
  
"Piper Halliwell will you marry me?" asked Nicholas. He opened the ring case to reveal a ring with a pink diamond on it.  
  
"It's beautiful" said Piper.  
  
"Is that a yes?" asked Nicholas.  
  
Piper kissed him passionately. She loved him she really did.  
  
"Yes I will marry you" said Piper.  
  
Nicholas got up and spun her around as Piper squealed happily. He put her down and was prepared to slip it on her finger.  
  
"No" said Piper. "Not now. Do it when I come back"  
  
"When?" asked Nicholas smiling.  
  
"When" said Piper sternly. "I will win this, I will live, I will come back to you and I will marry you"  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Piper and Nicholas took their seats beside Paige and Derek. Prue and Liz were placing the boys in their highchair.  
  
"Where's Cole?" asked Giselle while placing a bib on the kids.'  
  
"Still asleep I guess" said Melanie popping a grape in Leo's mouth.  
  
"He had trouble sleeping last night" said Phoebe.  
  
Everyone looked at her questioningly but Liz was burning a hole in Phoebe.  
  
"I heard him last night" said Phoebe. "I checked on him he was having a nightmare"  
  
"His nightmares came back" said Veronica. "Poor baby"  
  
"I don't know why he moved back to San Francisco" said Talyn. "Bad Karma that place"  
  
"Let him sleep" said Veronica. "He'll need it"  
  
Phoebe could hardly eat. She felt happy from last night. How could she have let him go? After she ate she decided to go see him. They were leaving soon. Phoebe bumped into Cole at the stairs. She blushed.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this" said Phoebe laughing.  
  
"I can't believe I slept that late" said Cole.  
  
"I think I rubbed off on you" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole smiled and they both went to the living room where Prue was playing blocks with Chris and John.  
  
John levitated two blocks toward Prue who happily grabbed them.  
  
"Thank you" said Prue tickling John.  
  
He giggled.  
  
"Ru" cried John cheerfully.  
  
Cole bent down towards the boys as Phoebe stood aside.  
  
"Hey my little ones" said Cole ruffling Chris' hair.  
  
Chris and John looked at Cole with their bright blue eyes. Much to Phoebe's surprise Prue grabbed Cole's hand and looked at him sympathetically as tears came to his eyes.  
  
Cole took a breath.  
  
"Dah?" said Chris wiping his daddy's tears.  
  
"Daddy's going away for awhile" said Cole. "I might not come back but I'll try I really will"  
  
"No" said Prue. "You will come back"  
  
Cole nodded. "I love the three of you"  
  
Prue, Chris, John, and Cole engaged in a group hug Phoebe held her emotions at bay.  
  
"I trust you to watch over my boys" said Cole.  
  
"Aye Aye captain" joked Prue.  
  
"Oh and please stop teaching them so many spells" said Cole groaning.  
  
"That's Giselle" said Prue innocently.  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows.  
  
He turned to his boys and pointed his fingers.  
  
"Don't terrorize your Grams with your powers" said Cole sternly. "I know you three are trouble"  
  
"Chris, John, and I have our own power of three" said Prue.  
  
Cole shook his head and kissed the top of Prue's head.  
  
"Stay safe" said Cole.  
  
He got up and they went out onto the front hallway.  
  
"You guys come back safe" said Talyn. He glanced at Phoebe hard making eye contact before smiling and hugging Cole.  
  
"Alright people lock hands" said Veronica.  
  
Once the group was gone. Giselle turned to Derek and Nicholas.  
  
"I have a secret that one of you will be very affected by" said Giselle. "Let's go to the library"  
  
Derek and Nicholas looked at eachother nervously before following Giselle.  
  
***SF Manor***  
  
Everyone felt gloomy as soon as they arrived at the manor. The warm, fuzzy feeling was gone. No smell of the ocean or brightness of the sun.  
  
"Alright we can try to summon her again" said Piper. "And this time really vanquish her"  
  
"Yeah because we faked it the last time" said Cole annoyed.  
  
Piper sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Cole putting his head on his hands and walking to the couch.  
  
"It's alright" said Piper. "We're a bit edgy"  
  
"It's just I destroyed most of the beast she could've easily escaped" said Cole.  
  
"It's not your fault" said Paige. "We made a judgement call we should've helped you out"  
  
"Yeah you should've" said Darryl.  
  
Liz elbowed Darryl.  
  
"I think Darryl got the moodiness part of my pregnancy" said Liz.  
  
"I'm taking Giselle advice to say what I feel" said Darryl.  
  
Paige whistled a sigh.  
  
"We're not here to discuss the past" said Leo putting a hand on Cole's shoulder. "We want to vanquish her and get on with our lives"  
  
"That we will do" said Phoebe. "Let's summon her"  
  
"Maybe I could do it by telepathy" said Cole.  
  
"No" said Liz and Leo.  
  
"Cole you can't open that link" said Leo sternly. "No way"  
  
"Leo I have to there's really no other way" said Cole. "She won't come unless I call"  
  
"Cole we're going to have to agree with Leo" said Piper. "We're not going to leave you open to her again"  
  
Cole sighed. "I guess I'm outvoted, but I'm doing it anyway"  
  
"You sure?" asked Liz.  
  
"It will be for a minute" said Cole.  
  
The others reluctantly nodded and Cole closed his eyes and concentrated. Leo stayed closed to his brother ready to protect and he pulled Melanie close also. Cole opened his eyes suddenly.  
  
"She's near" said Cole.  
  
Everyone got into their fighting stance. Suddenly Melanie screamed and they saw Elizabeth shimmering her away.  
  
"Melanie" cried Leo getting ready to orb out but Cole intercepted his orb and sat him down on the couch.  
  
"I'll get her" said Cole.  
  
"She's my fiancee" said Leo.  
  
"And you're my brother" said Cole. "I'll get her back for you"  
  
Leo nodded and Cole shimmered away.  
  
***Underworld***  
  
Elizabeth was sucking Melanie's energy when Cole hit her with an energy ball and Melanie scrambled away.  
  
"About time" said Melanie.  
  
Cole glared at her then shimmered her away.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Leo kissed Melanie and hugged her tight.  
  
"Leo oxygen" said Melanie smiling.  
  
"Sorry" said Leo pulling away and chuckling.  
  
"I'm pretty tired" whispered Melanie.  
  
Leo turned to the group. "We'll be at home if you need us don't call us"  
  
Cole rolled his eyes as Leo orbed Melanie away. Piper watched with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"That was close" said Paige.  
  
"But too easy" added Darryl.  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "What was she trying to accomplish with Melanie?"  
  
"Hostage?" said Liz.  
  
"Maybe" said Cole.  
  
"Let's sleep on it" said Darryl.  
  
"We'll meet here tomorrow morning and make battle plans" said Piper. "After I serve breakfast"  
  
Liz shimmered her and Darryl away.  
  
"Becareful and keep your guard up" said Cole. "My mother doesn't believe in cowardness"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "You be careful too"  
  
***Penthouse-Leo's room***  
  
"Sweetie you don't look so well" said Leo hugging Melanie in the bed.  
  
"I'm cool" said Melanie putting her head on his chest. "She just wrestled with me a bit"  
  
***Darryl and Liz's room***  
  
Liz was reading a baby book while eating a chocolate bar and Darryl was getting ready for bed.  
  
"I don't know if I want you in this mess" said Darryl.  
  
"I don't want you in this either" said Liz. "But we both don't want to leave our family"  
  
Darryl nodded.  
  
***Cole's bedroom***  
  
Cole's room was dark, quiet and lonely. He was outside on the balcony looking out onto the city.  
  
***Phoebe's bedroom***  
  
Phoebe was also standing outside. She heard someone enter her room. She turned and saw Paige standing there wearing pink bunny pajamas. Phoebe smiled as her sister sat on her bed.  
  
"Mind If I crash with you?" asked Paige.  
  
"Of course not" said Phoebe sitting next to Paige.  
  
"Thinking about Cole?" asked Paige.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Paige got under the covers. "It's all over your face"  
  
Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Piper says you get this look everytime you see him or hear his name" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe also got under the covers.  
  
"I don't know" said Phoebe. "It's like I fell in love all over again"  
  
"It was just renewed" said Paige. "Cause it never left"  
  
"But I lost him" said Phoebe. "He doesn't look at me the same anymore, he doesn't even want to be near me"  
  
"Sweetie" said Paige. "That's not true. Leo told me earlier that they were moving only two blocks away from the manor. He's moving closer not further"  
  
"I have to tell you something" said Phoebe. "But you can't tell anyone"  
  
"Oh a secret" said Paige excitedly.  
  
"A couple nights ago I visited Cole in his office to apologize" said Phoebe. "It was storming outside and I fell in his arms. Then we kissed and our bodies electrified. Nothing else in the world mattered just him and I. It was just Phoebe and Cole at that moment and then he pulled back"  
  
"Oh wow" whispered Paige.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "It was magical"  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Cole woke up at 12:32pm and he sighed. What was going on? He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his bedroom. Veronica walked in.  
  
"Don't get so hyped" said Veronica. "Remember move in day"  
  
"Right" said Cole. "I better go help"  
  
"No you don't" said Veronica pushing him back down. "You're running a fever"  
  
"What?!" cried Cole. "I'm not going to be in bed rest"  
  
Veronica rolled her eyes. Cole ignored her and got up. He put on his robe and went to the bathroom. Veronica threw her hands up in the air and went back downstairs.  
  
"Nope he won't listen to me" said Veronica.  
  
"Figures" said Darryl.  
  
Half hour later Cole came downstairs in a blue dress shirt and black pants. Phoebe took in his aftershave.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead" said Piper.  
  
Cole smiled and Phoebe's heart melted.  
  
"Where's Liz, Paige, and Melanie?" asked Cole.  
  
"At the magic shop" said Piper.  
  
"You sent them alone!" cried Cole.  
  
Veronica placed a cup of tea in Cole's hand.  
  
"Don't get so worked up" said Veronica.  
  
Leo placed a muffin in his other hand.  
  
"So we were thinking of going to the underworld" said Darryl.  
  
"No!" snapped Cole. "She has more power there"  
  
"Sorry" said Darryl holding his hands up.  
  
"Darryl I didn't mean to be rude" said Cole. "Maybe that is a good idea"  
  
"Someone help!" screamed Paige as she and Melanie who were carrying Liz. Liz was crying in pain and holding her stomach. Cole and Darryl rushed her upstairs.  
  
"What happened?" asked Darryl angrily as he glared at Paige.  
  
"There was a demonic attack" said Melanie. "She was hit with a darklighter's arrow"  
  
"Oh dear" said Veronica seeing the blood through Liz's shirt. "Melanie get the creams"  
  
Melanie ran out as Darryl kissed Liz's hand.  
  
"You're going to be okay baby" said Darryl.  
  
"I.know" said Liz shaking.  
  
She wiped Darryl's tears.  
  
"What's going on?" whispered Phoebe to Piper.  
  
"Liz's baby is fighting the poison" said Leo. "There is a minimal chance that the baby would even survive birth. Cole is the only known person to survive being half demon and that was probably because he has The Source's blood"  
  
"Are you going to be Chris and John's whitelighter?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah I am" said Leo. "To keep it simple and less crowded"  
  
Cole and Veronica came out and shut Liz's door.  
  
"She'll be okay" said Cole running his hand over his face.  
  
"Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and I are going" said Cole.  
  
"What about Melanie?" asked Veronica.  
  
"She stays" said Cole. "Let's go"  
  
***Underworld***  
  
"Activity is less in the day" said Cole. "Demons tend to be nocturnal"  
  
He led them to another corridor where there was shouting.  
  
"I wanted you to bring her to me!" screamed Elizabeth at the darklighter. "Not kill her"  
  
The darklighter screamed in pain as he went up in flames. Piper shivered. Elizabeth walked up to the shelf full of potion ingredients. Cole walked inside.  
  
"Hello mother" said Cole coolly.  
  
Elizabeth turned around.  
  
"Cole, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"To kill you" said Cole.  
  
The sister snuck around behind her and Elizabeth turned and kicked Piper into the shelf.  
  
"Uh-oh" said Paige. She kicked Elizabeth's legs out from under her. Black smoke appeared. Demons appeared and Leo ran in and picked up Piper.  
  
"We'll be back" promised Cole as he grabbed Paige and Phoebe and shimmered away.  
  
Leo laid Piper on the couch as she woke up.  
  
"Thanks" muttered Piper.  
  
Phoebe saw Cole charge upstairs and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"Not easy to destroy her" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper stretched and stood up.  
  
"Yeah she's better than I thought" said Piper.  
  
"Yeah well we need to come up with a better plan" said Paige.  
  
"Come on guys let's head home" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige, Phoebe, and Piper left and Veronica went upstairs.  
  
"I'm worried" said Leo.  
  
"Me too" said Melanie.  
  
***Manor-Night***  
  
"Goodnight my two favorite sisters" said Piper hugging Phoebe and Paige.  
  
"Piper you are acting so weird" said Paige shaking her head.  
  
"I just want to vanquish that demon" said Piper as she shut the door and locked it.  
  
She smiled evilly.  
  
"I'm back" said Piper as she flamed away.  
  
A/N: Whew!!! That was long. Ok people review and I'll keep updating. Adios! 


	8. Death in the family

Moved on and loving it 8  
  
Piper flamed into the Source's chambers. He had found a perfect body host. Who would ever suspect Piper Halliwell of being possessed by The Source. Piper smiled to herself. She walked to the thrown and sat down as Elizabeth walked in. Piper's eyes turned black.  
  
"My dear Elizabeth" said Piper.  
  
"It's really you father" said Elizabeth.  
  
"You freed me from that prison you are worthy" said Piper.  
  
"Yes" said Elizabeth. "You inhabit the body of a Charmed One and now the power of three is broken"  
  
"Yes now I can finish my goal and kill them" said Piper. "I have just the one"  
  
"Who?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
***Next day***  
  
Darryl got out of the shower with Liz.  
  
"I don't have to go to work today" said Darryl seductively.  
  
"Oh yes you do" said Liz taunting him. She giggled then turned serious. "Plus I'm really okay now and so is the baby"  
  
"Well if you sure" said Darryl getting dressed.  
  
"Hurry back so we can plan the nursery" said Liz. "I'm actually going to work today"  
  
"I wish you would quit that waitressing job" said Darryl. "And I'm not going to be like Darrin, you can use your powers"  
  
"Samantha was a witch" said Liz. "One thing and another she shouldn't have taken any crap from her mortal husband"  
  
"And that why I don't give you any crap" said Darryl kissing her. "I'm going to be late"  
  
He ran out the door and Liz smiled as she touched her belly.  
  
"Isn't your daddy the best" said Liz. "He doesn't need powers to save people. I love him"  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Cole watched as Darryl ran downstairs and out the house. Leo was at work and Melanie was at the gym. Liz came down a few minutes later.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Cole as his younger sister sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Peachy keen" said Liz. "I'm just worried that something is going to happen"  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked Cole.  
  
Liz shrugged. "Maybe it's cause I'm hungry"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"Well I was fired from my job last week" said Liz.  
  
"But you just started" said Cole shaking his head.  
  
"Well I caught an attitude with this trucker" said Liz. "Then I broke dishes and I was caught eating food and this was all in the same day. When I was fired I stormed out and the baby thought it would be cool to blow up the 2000-dollar jukebox. I high tailed it."  
  
"Does Darryl know?" asked Cole laughing.  
  
"No" said Liz. "Gosh I love him so much. I haven't felt this way since Nico"  
  
"I'm glad you found someone" said Cole. "To make you feel that way, again, and someone I know and trust"  
  
"You never did like Nico did you?" asked Liz smirking.  
  
"Goodness no" said Cole. "But he made you happy"  
  
"For a long time I couldn't take my ring off. I couldn't go anywhere I felt like I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to accept the fact that he was vanquished. He was my world and he was murdered by that witch and while she celebrated a vanquish I cried myself to sleep. We wanted children you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry" said Cole.  
  
"No but that lead to better things" said Liz. "Nico was a killer but I still have my old wedding ring in my jewelry box"  
  
"Come on sis" said Cole standing up and grabbing Liz's hand. "The day is yours"  
  
***Halliwell Manor***  
  
Phoebe heard shrieking and ran upstairs towards the bathroom. Paige emerged from the bathroom her hair had streaks of green.  
  
Piper was in her room pleased at what she accomplished. She faked a smile in the mirror.  
  
"Hi my name is Piper Halliwell and I'm a Charmed One" she said. Piper frowned and left the room where Paige was hysterical and tugging her hair.  
  
"Look at my hair!" screamed Paige.  
  
Piper tsk tsked.  
  
"Maybe it was the shampoo" suggested Phoebe.  
  
Piper laughed out loud and the two other sisters looked at her shockingly.  
  
"Are you seriously laughing at me!" cried Paige.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Piper sobering up.  
  
Phoebe glared at Piper.  
  
"Look Paige" she said. "Let's go to the salon and we'll fix this then we'll get our money back for this shampoo"  
  
"Ok" said Paige. "I'll get dressed and get a hat"  
  
"Sorry I laughed" said Piper going downstairs. "I'm leaving"  
  
Piper walked outside and into her car where Elizabeth flamed in.  
  
"Someone could've seen you" said Piper.  
  
"Well I'm careful" said Elizabeth. "So anything happen?"  
  
"Just some small pranks" said Piper driving towards the club. "Gosh this one is not as strong as Balthazar but she never shuts up"  
  
"You plan to keep her body?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"For some time" said The Source. "I've always like Piper and her powers"  
  
"But you can't use her powers for evil" said Elizabeth. "The Elders and Paige will sense it"  
  
Piper parked in front of P3. "Go now I will call you forth in some time"  
  
Elizabeth bowed her head and flamed away. Piper called Darryl.  
  
"Inspector Morris" answered Darryl.  
  
"Darryl can you down to P3 real quick?" asked Piper.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Darryl.  
  
"No just wanted to talk to you" said Piper. "About Liz and your baby"  
  
Darryl sighed. "Alright I'll be right there"  
  
Piper hung up the phone satisfied.  
  
***Later at P3***  
  
Darryl walked downstairs to P3. It was slightly dimmed and there were cartons everywhere.  
  
"Piper" called Darryl.  
  
He walked down cautiously and towards the bar he looked over the bar and then turned around. He screamed when he saw Elizabeth leering down at him.  
  
Elizabeth punched him to the side and he skidded down the floor. He got up with difficulty.  
  
"You're not going anywhere" said Piper flaming in.  
  
"Piper" muttered Darryl.  
  
"Or The Source" said Piper crossing her arms. "Right?"  
  
Darryl slowly stood up and glared at Piper.  
  
"See that you give them the message that I'm back" said Piper.  
  
Darryl ran quickly towards the stairs.  
  
"You're going to let him leave?" cried Elizabeth.  
  
Piper smirked and conjured an athame. She flung it at Darryl and it struck him in the back. Darryl cried out and fell to the floor. Piper laughed.  
  
"He'll deliver my message" said Piper as she and Elizabeth flamed away.  
  
***Later that afternoon***  
  
Cole was driving through the street the backseat full of shopping bags.  
  
"I'll drop you off then I need to finish something up at work" said Cole.  
  
They drove towards P3, there were ambulances, reporters, and cops everywhere.  
  
"Cole what's going on?" asked Liz.  
  
"I don't know" said Cole. "Why don't you shimmer home, ok?"  
  
"Alright" said Liz slowly. "I'm hungry"  
  
Cole tapped Liz as she shimmered away with all her bags. Cole sighed and got out of the car.  
  
"Excuse me" said a cop trying to stop him.  
  
"This is my ex-sister in law's club" said Cole brushing past him. He saw Piper, Paige, and Phoebe crying and leaning on a cop car.  
  
"Phoebe" said Paige pointing over to Cole.  
  
"I'll tell him" sobbed Phoebe as she wiped her tears away.  
  
Cole saw Phoebe walking up to him and knew it wasn't good news.  
  
"Phoebe what's wrong?" asked Cole. "What's going on? Is Darryl here?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I'm sorry Cole"  
  
"Sorry for what?" cried Cole. "Where's Darryl?"  
  
"He was murdered" said Phoebe.  
  
She saw him swaying and grabbed his arms.  
  
"Whoa" said Phoebe. "It's okay"  
  
Cole pushed away. "You're lying! Why do you insist on hurting me?!"  
  
"Cole no it's true" said Phoebe moving closer. "Maybe you should sit"  
  
"Darryl" called Cole walking all around.  
  
He saw a gurney being wheeled towards the ambulance. He ran over and pulled down the sheet. Darryl laid there his face pale and his eyes closed.  
  
It was true Darryl was dead. Phoebe walked over. "I'm sorry"  
  
Phoebe watched as Cole stepped back and watched them load Darryl in a daze.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe. "Are you okay? Maybe I should drive you home"  
  
"No I have to tell Liz" said Cole slowly. He walked off to the car.  
  
"Cole you're in no condition to drive" said Phoebe.  
  
She walked to her sisters.  
  
"Go ahead Phoebe" said Paige knowing what she was going to do. "Be careful"  
  
"Call me if you find out anything" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
Phoebe walked to his car and Phoebe climbed in the driver's seat. She turned on the car and drove towards the Turner Manor.  
  
A/N: Finally updated huh, sorry for that. Please review!! 


	9. The Kiss

Moved on and loving it 9  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Piper stayed away from Veronica and Cole but this grieving this was cool because they wouldn't sense her imbalance of magic. Liz was sullen and not taking the news well and Cole was suffering with guilt. Leo and Melanie were there to take care of everyone and Veronica was doing the funeral arrangements.  
  
***Day of Funeral***  
  
Liz-  
  
I never felt so dead and empty inside. I never felt this way before even when Nico was taken from me. I've been crying for days and Cole has been here to comfort him but I didn't want his pity or his sympathy. I wanted Darryl back.  
  
Today is the funeral. Nico didn't have one and I for one hate funerals. I don't need this final goodbye. I want to blame someone I blame Elizabeth and I blame Cole, but I know that I blame myself inside. He wanted to stay in Australia but I didn't want to. I wanted to be a bad ass and vanquish Elizabeth along side with Cole.  
  
This is what I pay for being so stupid.  
  
Cole-  
  
I'm laying in my bed not dressed because I'm not going. It's too much and I have a huge headache. It's all my fault. Serial Killer I don't believe it. It was my mother. Mother, she's not my mother. She's a monster. The curtains are closed making my room almost pitched black. I want to be strong for Liz and everyone else. I only had enough strength to comfort Liz but she made it cleared that she didn't want my pity or comfort. Her eyes were cold to me as if she thought it was my fault.  
  
Darryl's dead and it's my fault. I vowed to protect everyone in this family. I failed them. I promised that my sister wouldn't have to go through everything I had. She lost two husbands and was having a child.  
  
I wonder if I should just surrender myself and let Elizabeth do what she's whatever planning to do with me.  
  
Leo-  
  
I'm getting dressed getting ready for the funeral. It seems only Melanie,Veronica, the girls and me are going. I'm deathly worried for Liz and Cole his siblings. They were beating themselves down and Liz was pregnant. I check on her and my niece/nephew everyday since the murder. We all know who it was and I want to kill her so bad. I've taken the leadership role in the family and Melanie is doing all the chores and getting everyone to eat. Veronica has been in Australia for a few days comforting everyone there.  
  
Nothing was going to be the same again  
  
Melanie-  
  
I've never really gotten close to Darryl for the fact that he was a mortal and that if something happened to him I would feel like everyone else. Mortal feelings. Demons don't grieve. I don't grieve. The house has been terribly quiet and I have been even talking everyday with Paige.  
  
We have become closer she and I had a lot in common so we kinda let our feelings out to eachother. The doorbell rings and I take a breath and answer it. Phoebe walks in apparently looking for Cole and I don't roll my eyes because Paige hugs me. Piper just walks in briskly apparently looking bored and plops on the couch.  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Leo closes Liz's door. She's going to sleep and Leo sighed. He walked over to Cole's door and found it locked. He knocked.  
  
"Cole" called Leo while knocking lightly. "We're leaving"  
  
"Bye" said Cole weakly.  
  
Leo put his head on the door. He had to snap Liz and Cole out of this but he had to let them grieve, but he had never seen them like this and it scared him.  
  
"When I come back I'll bring you some food" said Leo.  
  
No answer. Leo orbed downstairs too tired to walk. He orbed on the couch.  
  
"Leo are they coming?" asked Paige standing with her arm around Melanie's.  
  
"No" said Leo.  
  
Phoebe stood and looked upstairs.  
  
"Come on the limo's here" said Piper opening the door and exiting.  
  
Leo watched as everyone exited the house and looked to his side where Prue orbed in.  
  
"Do what you can" said Leo. She hugged him.  
  
Prue wiped her tears. "This is so unreal"  
  
"I know" said Leo. He kissed her cheek. "I have to go"  
  
He walked out the door and Prue orbed upstairs into Liz's room. Liz was sitting up looking at a picture frame of her and Darryl's wedding.  
  
"Get out Prue" said Liz.  
  
"I lost someone a few years ago" said Prue sitting on the bed. "He was the love of my life and though we never had the chance to build the life we wanted I loved him. He loved me. He couldn't really build a life with me because of the life I had lead. He was killed by a demon trying to protect me and be the hero. I never was able to say goodbye. I felt that I couldn't go to his funeral but once I did I felt peaceful and content and I swear this will help you too"  
  
"Nothing will help" said Liz harshly. "I can't go it's like I'm going to forget him"  
  
"You won't I promise" said Prue putting her arm around Liz. "Darryl will always be with you. He's in you, he loves you"  
  
"Prue I love him so much and he's gone" sobbed Liz burying her face in Prue's shoulder. Tears fell Prue's blue eyes.  
  
***30 minutes later***  
  
"Thanks Prue" said Liz looking refreshed. She was dressed in black pants and a black turtleneck.  
  
"Anything you're another sister to me" said Prue kissing her forehead. "Need an orb?"  
  
"No I'll go myself" said Liz smiling. "I hope you are right"  
  
"It will be hard at first" said Prue. "But once you get back you won't regret going"  
  
Liz hugged Prue and left her bedroom. Prue sighed and walked towards Cole's room. If only that pep talk would have worked on Cole when Terra died. Prue found the door locked and orbed in.  
  
She saw Cole curled up in the fetal position asleep. His breathing was harsh and his face was tear-stained. Prue sat in front of him watching him sleep. Worried for him. She ran her hand through his soft curls. Cole's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Prue?" asked Cole shakily.  
  
"It's me sweetie" said Prue softly. "We need to talk"  
  
"I don't feel like it" said Cole.  
  
"This is how you acted when Terra died" said Prue. "I understand and I also know you are beating yourself up about this. Making this your fault. Cole, honey it's not. It's not your fault just because that monster is coming after you. No one could see this coming"  
  
"I wish I could believe that" said Cole sitting up.  
  
Prue slid next to him and grabbed his hands. "We need you to believe it"  
  
She looked at his gaunt face. "When was the last time you ate, Cole?"  
  
Cole shook his head.  
  
"How is Liz or anyone supposed to grieve properly if you're making yourself sick, Cole?"  
  
"It's too much stress!" cried Cole. "I can't be the rock for every single person here. Prue I'm trying. I really am but I just can't anymore. I'm losing a battle against myself"  
  
"Don't" said Prue. "I was like that too but it's not healthy. Let us take care of you now"  
  
She put her hand on his face. Prue sighed and closed her eyes. She felt different. She opened her eyes and found Cole leaning into her arms. She looked down at him. His eyes were closed. Prue leaned in and kissed his soft lips. He moaned softly apparently confused at what Prue was doing. He couldn't help but kiss back. He slid his tongue in Prue's mouth and let it explore. He leaned back up and put his hand on her waist. Prue shivered but never broke the kiss. Cole pulled back and stood up a bit too quickly.  
  
"Cole I'm sorry" said Prue getting ready to orb out. "I shouldn't have done that"  
  
"Prue" called Cole weakly.  
  
Prue looked up and caught Cole in her arms as he passed out.  
  
A/N: Please review. I'm kinda leading in a different direction here. Lol. What do you think. 


	10. New Bond

Moved on and loving it 10  
  
"Cole" said Prue as she gently laid him on the bed. She put his legs on the bed and moved to his side quickly. She tapped his cheek and got no response. Prue walked to his bathroom and retrieved a washcloth. She wet it, the kiss still going through her mind. She could still feel his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Prue walked back to Cole and held out her hand. A bowl of fruit orbed in her hand and she placed it on the nightstand.  
  
Then she sat on the bed and gently dotted his face with the washcloth. She hoped she didn't have to take him to the hospital. There was nothing to heal. This was all internal. Much to her relief Cole moaned.  
  
"Cole I'm here" said Prue softly. "Let me see those blue eyes"  
  
Cole opened his eyes and looked around confusedly.  
  
"Gave me quite a scare," said Prue angrily. "How many days have you skipped eating?"  
  
Cole sat up against the pillows with Prue's help.  
  
"Two maybe three or four days" said Cole.  
  
Prue gasped slightly. "Please don't do that again. I could've lost you"  
  
She paused and smiled. "I meant we could have lost you"  
  
"I promise," said Cole.  
  
Prue placed a piece of banana in his mouth. She handed him the bowl.  
  
"How are the boys?" asked Cole.  
  
"They are loads of fun," said Prue laughing. "They are so funny. They miss you"  
  
Cole nodded. "How about you? Do you miss me?"  
  
Prue was a bit taken aback. "Of course I do"  
  
"I missed you too" said Cole. "I wish I was back home in Australia. Prue this was a big mistake. I haven't felt at peace since I came back"  
  
"I know," said Prue. "You don't look very healthy either and I want you back home"  
  
"After we vanquish her," said Cole. "You know she's connected by blood to me so she can easily get passed the barriers if I'm there"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," said Prue.  
  
"I won't" said Cole eating a strawberry. Prue took another strawberry and ate it.  
  
The kiss was still running through both their minds.  
  
"Do you think maybe I should go?" asked Cole. "I should be there for support"  
  
"No they have the family," said Prue. "You should lie down and get your rest today. You're exhausted"  
  
"Imagine how Liz feels," said Cole. "I'm here sulking and she's hurting"  
  
"Liz went," said Prue. "It's just you and me and I told Leo that I would get through that noggin of yours"  
  
"Leo" said Cole sighing. "He sent you to baby-sit"  
  
"Well you do act like a baby sometimes," said Prue rolling her eyes playfully.  
  
"I resent that," said Cole laughing.  
  
His smile slowly faded. "If something happens to me, Prue..."  
  
"Cole you'll be..."  
  
"Prue" interrupted Cole. "Just hear me out. If I don't get through this battle and I die I want you to adopt the kids. Don't worry you being dead won't matter it's in my will. If she decides to brainwash me into becoming evil don't hesitate to vanquish me. I want you to do it right away. Please promise me"  
  
Prue was partly in shock her mouth was slightly open.  
  
"Prue promise me" pleaded Cole.  
  
"Yeah I promise I'll take care of the boys," said Prue softly.  
  
"And that you will vanquish me right away" said Cole. "Prue promise"  
  
"Ok" said Prue tightening her hold on his hands.  
  
***A half hour later***  
  
Leo lightly knocked on Cole's door. Everyone was downstairs having coffee and cake. Darryl's parents and his colleagues. The door opened slowly. Prue was reading a book on the bed she looked up.  
  
"He's sleeping," said Prue. "Finally"  
  
Leo nodded. "How is he?"  
  
"Well for the fact that he hasn't eaten for about four days and passed out earlier he's not doing so well" said Prue.  
  
"What!" cried Leo softly.  
  
Phoebe was in the bathroom listening in shock.  
  
"Shh" said Prue.  
  
She got up and pushed Leo into the hall while closing the door. She glanced at the bathroom and opened it. Phoebe was standing with a glass pressed against the wall and her ear on it. Phoebe jumped.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Prue.  
  
"Phoebe" said Leo.  
  
"I was worried," said Phoebe exiting the bathroom. "What's this about him not eating?"  
  
"Really none of your business" said Prue.  
  
Phoebe glared at her.  
  
"Prue he'll be okay right?" asked Leo.  
  
"I don't know," said Prue. "He wants to go back home right away but he needs to vanquish Elizabeth which he is not physically or mentally ready"  
  
Leo rang a hand through his hair. "I wish Darryl was here he would know what to do"  
  
"I have to get back to the boys but call me once he wakes up" said Prue.  
  
"Alright Prue" said Leo hugging her. She nodded at Phoebe and orbed out.  
  
Phoebe and Leo went downstairs.  
  
***Underworld***  
  
"I need you to break some trust," said Piper her eyes turning black. "Between the soon to be married"  
  
"I have just the plan," said Elizabeth flaming out.  
  
***Kitchen***  
  
Everyone was just about leaving it was gloomy outside and raining. Piper walked in her eyes bloodshot. Leo was drinking water near the sink. He placed the glass down.  
  
"Leo I just can't take this pain anymore," said Piper. "It's like Prue died all over again"  
  
"Piper I know it's hard and we will miss him deeply" said Leo.  
  
Piper sobbed harder. "Help me through this please"  
  
She leaned into his embrace and smiled secretly. She frowned again and looked up at Leo. Her eyes were hypnotic. She kissed him hard and passionate. Melanie was watching with tears in her eyes and shimmered away as Leo pushed Piper off of him.  
  
"Leo I'm sorry," said Piper running out of the room.  
  
Leo just stood there in shock and breathing hard.  
  
***Underworld***  
  
'Piper' flamed in and turned back into Elizabeth. Piper sat on her throne.  
  
"Worked like a charm" said Elizabeth.  
  
A/N: Please review. I'm not getting enough. Come on people no reviews=no story. 


	11. Taken

Moved on and loving it 11  
  
A/N: Alright there are people confused to how Piper was possessed. In Chapter 7 there was a shelf full of bottles and potions. Well there was an orb of the Source's essence the black smoke that poured out was just that. Piper was kicked into the shelf and the smoke poured into her. Hope that wasn't confusing, if you're still confused put it in your review or email me.  
  
"You bastard!" screamed Melanie as she threw dishes at Leo's head.  
  
Leo ducked beside the table. It was late that night and Melanie came back from drinking. Tears poured down her face.  
  
"I didn't kiss back!" shouted Leo. "I love you!"  
  
"Yeah right!" cried Melanie snatching off her ring and throwing it at Leo.  
  
"Don't do this" pleaded Leo.  
  
"What's going on down here?" asked Cole sleepily as he stood at the stairs.  
  
"Leo kissed Piper this afternoon" said Melanie glaring at Leo. She sent him an energy ball.  
  
"Leo?" asked Cole as he looked at Leo.  
  
"She kissed me that was it" said Leo standing up.  
  
Prue orbed in between the two. Melanie sent another energy ball and Prue orbed out the way. It hit Leo and he flew into the china cabinet.  
  
"Everyone stop" said Cole angrily. "Leo you go with Prue in the kitchen. Melanie stay in the living room with me"  
  
He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Melanie sat across from him.  
  
"I guess what you do comes back to haunt you" said Melanie. "I cheated on you so he cheated on me"  
  
"It's not like that" said Cole. "What is making you not trust what Leo is saying?"  
  
"I see the way he looks at her and she was his wife for awhile before I was his fiancée" said Melanie wiping her tears.  
  
"Come on Mel you know Leo" said Cole.  
  
"I just need some time" said Melanie. "To think I'm going to move out for a couple days in a motel"  
  
"Melanie with Elizabeth on the loose" said Cole.  
  
"I'll be okay" said Melanie. "I'll be careful"  
  
Melanie kissed Cole on the cheek and shimmered away. Leo walked in.  
  
"She needs some time she'll be back in a couple days" said Cole.  
  
Leo shook his head. "I need to take a walk"  
  
"Be careful" said Cole.  
  
Leo left and Cole sat back. Prue walked in.  
  
"We're falling apart" said Cole.  
  
Prue brought a plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea.  
  
"Here" said Prue. "Everyone will come together, it's been tough"  
  
She set the plate down on the coffee table and reached for a sandwhich just as Cole was. Their hands touched the same one.  
  
"Go ahead" said Cole grabbing the other one while letting out a breath of air.  
  
Prue cleared her throat and grabbed one. "You're right we need to come together"  
  
She saw Cole staring at his sandwhich and lost in thought.  
  
"What's up?" asked Prue.  
  
"Nothing" said Cole.  
  
They sat there eating their sandwiches in silence. Prue cleaned up.  
  
"I'm heading up" said Prue.  
  
"You're staying?" asked Cole sleepily.  
  
"Yeah" said Prue nodding. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "If you need me I'm here. Talyn is with the boys they'll be fine. I want to be here with my family"  
  
Cole hugged Prue and they went upstairs.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
Prue came downstairs dressed and saw Liz making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Liz how are you holding up?"  
  
"Good" said Liz nodding. "I'm doing okay"  
  
"That's good" said Prue. "You'll get through I promise"  
  
"Can you get Leo and Cole?" asked Liz. "I didn't make this for two. Throw water on them if you have to"  
  
"Alright" said Prue smiling. She orbed to the upstairs hallway. She opened Leo's door and gasped. The sheets were thrown on the floor and there was blood on the bed. "Oh my God, Cole"  
  
She ran to Cole's bedroom and opened the door. Blood on the bed, scorch marks on the bed.  
  
Leo and Cole were gone.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Paige walked to the attic tiredly and quietly she didn't want to wake anyone. She walked up to the attic door, which was cracked opened and heard voices. She listened carefully she heard Elizabeth and Piper conversing. Paige peeked in and saw Piper twirling a fireball.  
  
"Soon enough I'll get my old body back or use Turner's" said Piper her eyes black.  
  
Paige gasped and orbed out.  
  
She orbed to the kitchen where Phoebe was drinking coffee.  
  
"Piper is the Source" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe perked her head up and suddenly Paige went flying into the cabinets and she fell to the ground.  
  
"What made her think that?" asked Piper with a fireball.  
  
A/N: How do you like? Please Review. 


	12. Hero

Moved on and loving it 12  
  
"Piper you're The Source" sputtered Phoebe standing up slowly.  
  
Paige moaned from the floor.  
  
"That's right bitch" said The Source. "I'm in Piper's body and soon it will be forever"  
  
"She's gonna use Cole" said Paige standing up.  
  
"Which reminds me I have to go" said Piper. "And you got off easy this time. I will kill you soon"  
  
She flamed away and tears dropped from Phoebe's eyes. The Power of Three was severed and Piper was gone. Phoebe hugged Paige as they sobbed.  
  
***Turner Manor***  
  
Melanie was also sobbing as Liz was calling The manor. Prue's hands were shaking.  
  
"We got to get them back" said Melanie.  
  
Suddenly Paige and Phoebe orbed in shaking. Liz hung up the phone and Prue stood up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Prue.  
  
"Piper's The Source" said Paige holding Phoebe who was sobbing.  
  
"Piper" said Melanie raising an eyebrow.  
  
Liz crossed her arms.  
  
"Sit you two" said Prue. "Cole and Leo were kidnapped"  
  
"What's going on?" asked Phoebe wiping her tears. "We're losing"  
  
"We're not losing" said Melanie glaring at Phoebe. "I'm not going to give up now"  
  
"I'm still part of The Power of Three" said Prue. "Dead or alive my powers still exist"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Paige. "We're gonna vanquish Piper?"  
  
"You had no problem vanquishing my brother" said Liz coldly. "You did it without a moment's thought"  
  
"We're past that now" said Phoebe.  
  
"You may be past that" said Liz loudly. "Paige and Piper might be past that, but I'm not past that. You think Cole is past it either? Truth is no one here is past it"  
  
"Liz..."started Prue.  
  
"No Prue!" cried Liz. "That bitch killed my husband. She killed the father of my child"  
  
"Piper wouldn't kill anyone" said Phoebe angrily standing up.  
  
"Piper wouldn't" said Melanie. "The Source would"  
  
"Piper she is strong" said Phoebe. "She wouldn't lose control"  
  
"IS that so?" asked Liz. "Well my brother was stronger. He kept The Source from killing anyone of you! Piper would snap in a second"  
  
Phoebe clenched her fists tightly. How dare she call my sister weak?  
  
"If you won't vanquish her I will" said Liz.  
  
"Only The Power of Three could vanquish The Source" said Phoebe.  
  
"Do you understand my baby has no father!" screamed Liz. "That I have no husband cause of her"  
  
Phoebe stood quietly. She knew the pain of losing a husband and even worse she lost a child. Phoebe sat back down.  
  
Prue looked at everyone. There has to be a way to save Piper and vanquish The Source.  
  
"Maybe we can draw out her soul" said Prue.  
  
"It could work" said Phoebe. "We have to try everything and anything"  
  
"And if it doesn't work you vanquish her cause if either of my brothers die I will come after you with full force" threatened Liz coldly.  
  
"We would never let Cole or Leo die" said Phoebe. "But we can't let Piper die either"  
  
"Let's work on a game plan" said Melanie.  
  
***Underworld***  
  
Leo's screams filled the chamber as Piper poured whitelighter poison on his skin. His skin bubbled.  
  
"That's how I felt when your witches vanquished me" said The Source.  
  
"Piper" whimpered Leo.  
  
Cole and Leo were only in black pants and sneakers. Cole was half conscience next to you struggling to help his younger brother.  
  
"Leave him alone!" cried Cole wincing in pain. His ribs were broken and his jaw was almost broken also.  
  
Leo looked worse. His skin was burned his eye was beat shut.  
  
"What do you want from us?" asked Cole.  
  
"First I want to torture you two then I want to possess you" said The Source. "This chick is weak"  
  
Cole shook his head. "Not this time you old bastard"  
  
Piper punched him and Cole spit out blood. Elizabeth walked in then.  
  
"They're almost dead father" said Elizabeth. "This wasn't the plan"  
  
"Well they have big mouths" said The Source.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Cole and bent down.  
  
"Don't touch me" whispered Cole.  
  
"Cole I have to tell you something" said Elizabeth as The Source left the room.  
  
"Cole don't listen" said Leo.  
  
"Hush little one" said Elizabeth. "I just killed Julie"  
  
"Julie?" asked Cole confusedly. "But she's dead"  
  
"Well she came back somehow and decided to get revenge on you" said Elizabeth. "When you were sick she kidnapped you and did a mind warp to make you think I did those awful things to you"  
  
"You're lying" said Cole coughing up more blood.  
  
"I'm not" said Elizabeth if you would look at me. "I'm trying to tell you the truth"  
  
"That's rich coming from you" said Leo wincing.  
  
"Okay and what about when I was fifteen?" asked Cole.  
  
"That was her" said Elizabeth. "She was jealous of you and Melanie"  
  
Tears dropped from Cole's eyes.  
  
"You can ask your father if you don't believe me" said Elizabeth.  
  
"You let it happen I hate you" said Cole softly.  
  
Elizabeth stood up angrily. "You're welcome you brat"  
  
She paced around. She looked into the air. "Looks like The Source is ready for you"  
  
She looked sad for a moment and Leo caught this.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said as she walked out the corridor. Piper flamed in dressed in a black robe.  
  
"It's time" she said perkily.  
  
She kneeled in front of Cole who struggled against the chains. Piper put her hands in Cole's head and shivered. Cole screamed with agony as Leo fought his way to help.  
  
***Underworld***  
  
"That's Cole" said Phoebe rushing in that direction. Prue orbed in front of her stopping her.  
  
"Don't lose your head now" said Prue.  
  
Phoebe nodded. I can't lose Piper or Cole  
  
"Let's go do this plan" said Liz. "And do it fast"  
  
Prue nodded and led the group to the chambers where two guards were waiting.  
  
"Melanie" said Prue as she tk'd the guards.  
  
Melanie threw the potion and the guards bursted in flames. Prue the tk'd the door. It didn't work and Cole's screams fueled her more. She waved her hand hard and the door bent and flew off.  
  
"Whoa" muttered Liz as they ran in there. Paige, Liz, and Melanie set off to vanquish Elizabeth.  
  
Piper let go of Cole who went limp and convulsed then moaned. She fell to the floor and laughed. What a rush! I want more.  
  
Leo looked at Piper in horror a aura of red was encircling her. He saw the girls. Prue tk'd Piper without hesitation. She was stunned at first but this wasn't Piper. Seeing Leo and Cole's conditions fueled her even more.  
  
"Ahh my sisters" said Piper getting up. She sent a fireball at Phoebe's direction. Prue sent back Piper's way who dived away.  
  
Phoebe ran to Leo and said a spell to unlock the chains. Cole fell on his hands and attempted to get up. Phoebe ran to help Prue. Leo helped Cole sit up.  
  
"No stop" pleaded Cole trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Cole what did she do?" asked Leo.  
  
"It feels like she's trying to weaken my mentally and she's ripping my soul" whispered Cole.  
  
"We're getting out of here" said Leo breathlessly.  
  
Cole saw Prue get hit with a fireball and Phoebe getting tk'd into a wall.  
  
"We have to help them" said Cole trying to get up.  
  
"I'll call Paige but we are no help" said Leo getting ready to orb.  
  
Cole felt Leo orbing and quickly let go as Leo disappeared. He saw Piper advancing on the girls and knew what he must do. He saw an athame Phoebe was holding on the floor. He grabbed it and used his strength to get up. He grabbed Piper and stabbed her in the heart.  
  
"Come and get me" said Cole. "I'm what you want"  
  
Piper fell to the floor as black smoke poured out of her.  
  
"NO!" screamed Prue as the smoke went into Cole. Phoebe caught Piper.  
  
Cole looked up pale and eyes black.  
  
"Bye baby" said Cole flaming out.  
  
"Prue she's dying" choked out Phoebe.  
  
Prue fell to the floor still distraught and saw Leo orb in.  
  
She healed Piper sweat beaded on her forehead. Piper's soul was still coming back and her wound was healing. Leo joined Prue and Piper was healed.  
  
Liz, Melanie, and Paige ran in. Paige ran to Piper and embraced her. Piper was babbling crying and apologizing. Melanie ran to Leo and kissed him.  
  
"Baby you're hurt" said Melanie. "And burning up"  
  
"I'll be okay" said Leo. "Where's Cole?"  
  
"Let's get back to the manor" said Prue.  
  
"We didn't find Elizabeth" said Liz.  
  
***Manor***  
  
"Baby it's not your fault" said Melanie crying as she bathed Leo in the cold bathtub he was burning up and distraught as was Prue. Prue had been crying in Cole's bed for the past half hour.  
  
"He always has to do something so stupid" said Leo angrily as tears fell from his blue eyes. "Always has to be the hero"  
  
"Cole has been always stupid" said Melanie sadly. "But brave"  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Piper was sleeping on the couch fresh from a shower. Phoebe watched her and thought about Cole.  
  
Why Cole did you have to do that?  
  
She wiped her tears away. Paige came downstairs from delivering the tea to Melanie which was actually a sleeping potion for Leo.  
  
"Is Prue still up there?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Paige nodded and sat next to Phoebe handing her a cup without the potion.  
  
"Phoebe you know what I'm thinking about Prue, right?" asked Paige cautiously.  
  
"That she is falling for the one I love" said Phoebe wiping her tears.  
  
"She's not just falling for him" said Paige. "She loves him"  
  
"That's not really something I really need to hear" said Phoebe a bit angrily.  
  
"Sorry" muttered Paige. "It's just we need to work our plan on Cole"  
  
"You're right we shouldn't be sitting around crying" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper awoke gasping in breath and fear written on her face. Her sisters ran to comfort her.  
  
Tonight was not going to be a good night to go up against The Source  
  
***Cole's bedroom***  
  
Prue laid on his pillow clutching Cole's shirt and the twins' toy keys. She was crying with her soul. She lost him after all this healing and getting back on track the Source was within him again. Prue was afraid that this time Cole wouldn't fight so hard.  
  
Please Cole find me, come back to me  
  
Prue sat up exhaustedly.  
  
I love you  
  
A/N: Please Review. Did you like it? 


	13. Hero Part 2

Moved on and loving 13  
  
A/N: Since it's Easter I decided to update way sooner than usual. So hope you enjoy this long and difficult chapter!  
  
Next Morning  
  
Melanie sat on her bed watching Leo sleeping. She sighed heavily and spotted her bridal book on the nightstand her engagement ring was sitting on it. Was she ready for marriage to commit to one person. Melanie stood up in her robe. She was the new head of household. Prue was too distraught to keep her head straight and Melanie knew there was going to be a fight erupting between Piper and Liz.  
  
***Kitchen***  
  
Liz flung a knife at Piper who ducked and backed away.  
  
"I'm so sorry about Darryl" said Piper sobbing.  
  
Liz sent three energy balls at Piper.  
  
"Energy balls" called Paige walking down the stairs.  
  
Paige directed it to the wall. Melanie shimmered downstairs next to Liz who was sobbing hysterically.  
  
"I'm housing a murderer" sobbed Liz.  
  
Paige took Piper by the shoulders and led her to the couch as Liz shimmered away.  
  
"Piper sweetie nothing was your fault okay" said Paige.  
  
"Yes it was Paige" snapped Piper. "I wasn't strong enough I just sat there and now I'm responsible for Cole"  
  
"No he chose to save you" said Paige. "Why don't you cook to make you feel better?"  
  
"I don't feel so good" said Piper getting up and running to the kitchen.  
  
Paige sighed and Phoebe walked in the front door with magic ingredients.  
  
"Liz attacked Piper" said Paige. "Piper needs a lot of support right now. Maybe we should go back to the manor"  
  
"We have The Book of Shadows here and we need to stay here" said Phoebe. "We're the only ones with sensible heads"  
  
***Cole's bedroom***  
  
Prue was meditating on the bed trying to sense Cole's aura which would be tough. She had been doing this for a half hour and got nothing.  
  
"Come on where are you?" asked Prue.  
  
Suddenly she felt an immense pain and screaming in her head. Prue collapse to the floor in tears. She held her chest while trying to catch her breath. She orbed downstairs in tears.  
  
"I sensed him" gasped Prue.  
  
Phoebe and Paige moved to help Prue on the couch and Piper ran in.  
  
"You know where he is?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I might" said Prue squeezing her eyes shut. "He's not doing well. He's trying to battle The Source in his mind making them both weaker"  
  
"We better find him before Elizabeth does" said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok us three will go" said Prue getting up.  
  
"You can't leave me here" said Piper.  
  
"Melanie will take care of you" said Prue.  
  
"Is Leo okay?" asked Piper.  
  
"Melanie said he was having nightmares all night and his wounds are pretty bad along with a fever" said Paige. "The Source put a spell so I can't heal him"  
  
"I can't believe I let this happen" said Piper wiping her tears. "I hurt my love ones"  
  
"Piper we need you now" said Phoebe. "You can't break down on us okay"  
  
"Well Phoebe you try torturing your best friend and killing another best friend" said Piper. "Then see is you can tell me when or when not to break down"  
  
Phoebe sighed. "We'll be back soon"  
  
Piper nodded and sat on the couch.  
  
***Alley***  
  
Cole looking pale and sweating heavily used the wall for support to stand. He refused to use The Source's powers.  
  
"Come on Cole succumb to the evil" The Source told him.  
  
He kept seeing Terra everywhere and didn't know reality from fake. He saw a couple arguing as they walked through the alley.  
  
"No" murmured Cole as his arm raised.  
  
He conjured a fireball and shot it at the man. He was hit in the chest and flung against the wall. The woman screamed and was frozen in place. Cole conjured another fireball and shot it at the woman. Suddenly the fireball turned back and Cole flamed out the way and flamed on the ground gasping for air.  
  
He couldn't breathe.  
  
Paige healed the man and she told the couple to go. Phoebe ran to Cole who conjured an athame. Phoebe kicked it away and Cole slapped her to the ground. Prue kicked Cole away from Phoebe. His eyes were black.  
  
"Missed me much?" asked Prue.  
  
"You were my favorite" said The Source standing up. "Looks like he gave up for now"  
  
"You're wrong about that" said Prue. "Cole fight him come on you can do it"  
  
"Don't be so loud" said The Source laughing. Suddenly he grunted and held on to his head as he screamed. Cole's eyes turned back to normal and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Prue" he gasped.  
  
Phoebe touched him and gasped.  
  
"Prue he's burning up" said Phoebe. "We need to get him back to The Manor"  
  
***Manor***  
  
Cole was struggling against the chains on his bed. Prue was not comfortable with chaining him to the bed but she had to remember this was The Source also. The air conditioner was on and bags of ice was against his side.  
  
Prue grabbed the thermometer and put it in Cole's ear.  
  
"Did it go down?" asked Paige.  
  
"No 106" said Prue. "If The Source decides to come out then Cole will die"  
  
They saw Cole settling down a signal he was in control for now.  
  
"I'll get more ice" said Paige walking out the room.  
  
Prue sat down on the bed and smiled when Cole opened his eyes.  
  
"How you holding up?" asked Prue.  
  
"I'm fighting" said Cole smirking. "It wasn't this bad last time"  
  
"That's cause now you know how to weaken him this time" said Prue running her hand against his hot face.  
  
"I'm so hot Prue" said Cole.  
  
Prue got a piece of ice and traced Cole's lips with it.  
  
"We're going to make this easier" said Prue. "Everyone is downstairs on research mode"  
  
"Good" whispered Cole. "But you broke your promise. Angels don't lie"  
  
"This one does" said Prue smiling. "Besides I can't vanquish you if there's a way to save you"  
  
"How's Leo?" asked Cole.  
  
"He's not doing so well but don't worry about that" said Prue. "You have the power within yourself to vanquish him"  
  
"I hope so" said Cole. "He's coming, go"  
  
Prue got off the bed as Cole started shaking and he screamed and his eyes turned black. He grinned evily.  
  
"Chains?" asked The Source. "How kinky"  
  
"Shut up" said Prue. "You're not going to hurt him anymore"  
  
"Oh just start placing guilt and torturing him with the souls of his past victims the boy will break" said The Source.  
  
"You son of a bitch" cried Prue.  
  
***Leo's room***  
  
"103" reported Melanie to Liz.  
  
Paige walked in the room and gave a bag of ice to Melanie who placed it on Leo's head. He was having another nightmare.  
  
"Cole's 106" said Paige.  
  
"What if we lose them both?" asked Liz.  
  
"That won't happen" said Melanie kissing Leo's lips. "I won't let my baby go"  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
"I didn't mean to kill them" sobbed Cole. "I swear"  
  
Phoebe held him from behind as the chains rattled. Prue was sitting in front of him trying to convince him it wasn't real.  
  
"Prue are the chains necessary?"  
  
"Yes" said Prue. "The Source will incinerate you without a second thought"  
  
"I'm not evil shut up!" screamed Cole. "Phoebe please believe I'm not evil"  
  
Phoebe laid her head on his shoulder while sobbing. Prue brought Cole's face to hers.  
  
"Look in my eyes Cole" said Prue sternly. "It's not real. The Source is playing with you. Come on, calm down"  
  
Cole took slow breaths and he came back to reality the screaming was over.  
  
"Lay down" said Prue as Phoebe moved out the way.  
  
Cole laid back on the pillow.  
  
"You're doing great" said Prue pushing his curls back.  
  
Phoebe put the thermometer in his ear.  
  
"105.5" said Phoebe.  
  
"That's a start" said Prue as Cole fell to sleep.  
  
It was only 12:32pm.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
Piper was roaming the house. Paige was asleep on the couch the B.O.S open. Melanie and Liz asleep in Leo's room, Prue and Phoebe asleep in Cole's. She walked in Cole's room and walked up to him. She sat on the bed and wrung out he washcloth in the bowl of ice water. It was freezing in the room. She put the washcloth on Cole's head. She felt how hot she was and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry" said Piper. "I was so wrong about you and I know I apologized but I could never understand it. I always thought that you could have fought it. Now you are and you're suffering"  
  
She kissed his cheek and left the room. She would talk to Leo later.  
  
***That night***  
  
"He's getting worse" said Prue. "108"  
  
The Source was fighting against the chains.  
  
"I'm going to kill you" he growled.  
  
He pulled the chains out the wall and everyone stepped back as fireballs were shot. Everyone went down stairs.  
  
"Liz Melanie go with Leo" ordered Prue as Cole flamed in dressed in black.  
  
"The bastard lost this body is mine" said The Source as he shot a fireball at Phoebe. She took the hit and fell to the floor.  
  
"Cole you still have the power babe" said Prue. "Listen to me don't let him win. Fight dammit. For us, for your kids"  
  
***Cole's Mind***  
  
Cole woke up from the cavern with lit torches. He saw the Source in a huge black robe laughing.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"You're suppose to be dead" said The Source.  
  
"So are you" said Cole.  
  
The Source hit him with an electric bolt.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Prue cried out as a wound appeared on Cole and he coughed up blood.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Paige when she was done healing Phoebe.  
  
Prue flung her hand as hard as she could and Cole was thrown through the wall.  
  
"PRUE!" screamed Phoebe.  
  
Prue felt tears coming to her eyes but she knew what she was doing. Cole had told her exactly what to do.  
  
You better be right Turner, she thought.  
  
Phoebe bent down next to an unconscious Cole blood was seeping from his head and a trail of blood from his mouth.  
  
"You freaking killed him!" screamed Phoebe as she pushed Prue against the other wall. She swung a punch at her but Prue grabbed Phoebe's arms.  
  
"He's not dead would you listen" said Prue.  
  
Piper came down.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. When she saw the mess and Cole she stumbled back.  
  
"Piper get down here" said Prue. She saw Paige healing Cole.  
  
"Don't!" cried Prue pushing Paige away. "Now listen. We're going to give him The Power of Three"  
  
"Wait don't forget about The Source" said Paige.  
  
"Cole's dying The Source will be drawn out soon" said Prue. "We can't do it though Cole has to"  
  
Prue took out the piece of paper. "Cole and I modified the spell a little"  
  
"Then what?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"He knows what to do including the spell" said Prue. The sisters take time to memorize the spell and get into a circle around Cole.  
  
They lift their hands and close their eyes.  
  
What's ours is yours What's yours is ours Let our powers cross the line I offer up this gift to share Switch the powers of The Power of Three to Cole Turner through the air  
  
Orbs from Paige, Phoebe, Prue, and Piper flew out of their chest and they almost fell over with a gasp and shot into Cole while an orb from his chest just flew in the air confused where to go.  
  
Prue reached out and absorbed them. Paige caught her as she fell over.  
  
"It's him now" said Prue.  
  
***Leo's Room***  
  
Leo shoots awake as if looking for somewhere.  
  
"Babe it's okay" said Melanie rushing to his side.  
  
Melanie looked to Liz asleep on the couch. She put a sleeping spell on her the baby couldn't be stressed.  
  
"I need to get to Cole" said Leo pushing Melanie out the way and pulling his feverish self to his feel.  
  
"Cole's fine" lied Melanie.  
  
"You're lying" said Leo. "Get out the way Melanie"  
  
"Leo you're sick" said Melanie.  
  
Leo pushed her out the way and ran out the room. He ran downstairs and saw his brother bleeding on the floor unmoving. The sisters just watching her.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" asked Leo trying to pry away from Melanie's grip.  
  
"Leo go back up" said Phoebe between sobs.  
  
"Leo they have it under control he's not dead they won't let him" said Melanie. She turned Leo's face to her. "I promise he'll be okay trust me"  
  
"Okay" said Leo. He glanced one more time at Cole and then went upstairs.  
  
***Cole's Mind***  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" asked The Source as he grew weaker. He threw an energy ball at Cole and he orbed out the way. The Source gaped at him.  
  
"Say hello to The Power of Three" he said tk'ing against the cavern wall.  
  
Cole felt stronger and used all his powers on The Source. He levitated and kicked him. The Source fell to the ground heavily.  
  
"So my soldier has grown" said The Source. "You were something boy"  
  
Cole smirked. "I am something and don't come back this time"  
  
Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Astrid, Melinda, Helena, Alora, and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space  
  
The Source screamed and shook violently  
  
***Manor***  
  
"What's going on?" asked Paige holding Cole's legs down as Prue held his arms.  
  
Black smoke poured out of Cole and his spirit came out of his body also. The black smoke formed into a body and disappeared in flames.  
  
Prue checked Cole's pulse.  
  
"No don't do this" said Prue. "Paige heal him"  
  
Paige crawled over to Cole's head and healed him. The blood seeped back in but his spirit was still out. Phoebe was crying while gripping his hand.  
  
Prue started mouth to mouth.  
  
"Come on Cole" said Phoebe. "I love you come back to me"  
  
Prue ignored that.  
  
"Keep on Prue it's okay" said Paige as Cole's spirit flowed back into his body with a smile.  
  
Cole coughed as he tried to sit up. Prue pulled him up into a hug.  
  
"You did it" sobbed Prue.  
  
Paige and Phoebe joined in the hug.  
  
All was well  
  
Except Elizabeth was still out there  
  
But that's another day  
  
A/N: This fic is almost coming to a close. I will close all open doors as there will be no following with this fic. Will Melanie and Leo get married? Prue or Phoebe? Will Liz have her baby? What about Paige and Piper with their love lives? Will Elizabeth ever be vanquished or is there redemption?  
  
With only two chapters to go you'll find out soon. Happy Easter! 


	14. Coming Together

Moved on and loving it 14  
  
A/N: Four consecutive days I updated. My muse is on hyperdrive. Extra long chapters to close anything up. Siamese was my 50th reviewer, congrats! Please R&R!  
  
Next Night  
  
"Leo hogs the covers not to mention snores" said Cole as everyone sat at the dinner table.  
  
"Please Cole you two were knocked out" said Paige laughing.  
  
Melanie put her hand to Leo's head. "You're still a bit hot baby"  
  
"Aww Mel come on" whined Leo.  
  
Cole laughed but Prue immediately stuck the thermometer in his ear causing snickering to go around the table. Melanie did the same to Leo.  
  
"100 over here" said Melanie.  
  
"100.4" said Prue.  
  
"We were in bed all day" whined Cole.  
  
Phoebe and Piper envied the two women now caring for their ex-husbands.  
  
"And you are getting right back in there" said Prue.  
  
"You too Leo" said Melanie. "I give a very good message"  
  
"Yeah she's right" said Cole. He gave Prue some puppy eyes. "Prue I'm a little sore"  
  
"I'll give you a message too you little baby" said Prue.  
  
"I'm not a baby" said Cole defensively.  
  
"You surely look like one when you sleep" said Liz.  
  
Cole stuck his tongue at her she did the same.  
  
"You two get the boys to bed as we clean up" said Piper. "Could I talk to Cole for a minute in the living room"  
  
Prue looked at Cole. Him and Leo had dark circles under their eyes not to mention fevers.  
  
"Up for it?" she asked.  
  
Cole nodded. Prue helped him up. He nodded at her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Piper and Cole walked to the couch where he sat down.  
  
"You were so awesome yesterday" said Piper. "I want to thank you but you shouldn't have took that risk. I killed Darryl and I deserved to die"  
  
"Piper I've killed for almost a century" said Cole. "I'm still making up for it and you could not help it. I'll help you through this"  
  
He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.  
  
"You are so kind" said Piper.  
  
Prue walked in not wanting to spoil the moment but she wanted to get Cole into bed before talking to Phoebe.  
  
"Sorry to break the bonding but I have to get that one to bed" said Prue.  
  
"Aww Prue what a mother hen" said Cole getting up.  
  
"I thought that was me" said Piper laughing.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
Prue just smiled as she helped Cole up the stairs.  
  
"Wait how come Leo gets ice cream" whined Cole as they passed Leo and Melanie's room.  
  
"Liz shimmer Cole some ice cream" called Prue.  
  
"I got it" said Phoebe quickly.  
  
"Hurry up Phoebe" said Paige. "We have to get back to The Manor"  
  
"Okay" said Phoebe.  
  
She grabbed the ice cream bowl and walked upstairs. She could hear giggling from Melanie's room. She walked in Cole's room and Prue was messaging his back.  
  
"Fell asleep already" said Prue.  
  
"Oh" said Phoebe. "I would be too after all that"  
  
"Yeah" said Prue getting up from the bed and pulled the covers up to Cole.  
  
"I guess we have to talk" said Phoebe.  
  
"Not tonight" said Prue. "Maybe tomorrow before we leave"  
  
"Yeah okay" said Phoebe. "At Golden Gate park?"  
  
Prue nodded. "I'll see you there"  
  
***Two Hours later***  
  
Leo awoke in a cold sweat. These nightmares were really wearing him out. Melanie wasn't in the room. It was only 9pm. Leo got up and went out into the hallway with a blanket and a glass of water. He heard the tv and the light the only thing downstairs.  
  
Leo went into Cole's room and shut the door. He seemed to be doing fine. Leo climbed on the bed and made himself comfortable.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cole waking up slowly.  
  
"Nightmare you don't mind do you?"  
  
"No" said Cole glancing at him. "More over"  
  
"You move over I'm almost at the edge" said Leo.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes and settled into his bed.  
  
"I feel like crap" said Leo.  
  
"Me too" said Cole. "But this has its benefits"  
  
"Oh yes being babied" said Leo smiling. "All the ice cream you can eat"  
  
"She's still out there you know" said Cole softly. "I can feel her"  
  
"Cole" said Leo.  
  
"Do you believe what she told me?" asked Cole looking at Leo.  
  
Leo sighed and nodded. "Yeah I've learned to spot a lie she seemed sincere, but that doesn't excuse her"  
  
"I know and if she comes by we'll vanquish her" said Cole. "Veronica believes she won't be coming back"  
  
"And that scares you to not know if she's okay" finished Leo. "It's alright to feel that way"  
  
"Thanks" said Cole yawning.  
  
Leo smiled and they fell asleep with no nightmares.  
  
***Next Morning***  
  
"Look at those two" said Prue conjuring a camera.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Melanie giggling as they looked at the two brother sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Blackmail just in case one day we don't get our way" said Prue taking the picture.  
  
"I love the way you think" said Melanie as she and Prue walked back downstairs.  
  
"Prue you love Cole don't you?" asked Melanie looking at her.  
  
Prue opened her mouth and turned red. "N...No"  
  
"Prue" said Melanie laughing.  
  
Prue sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" said Prue. "I don't know"  
  
They sat on the couch staring at the empty boxes they would have to pack.  
  
"He still loves Terra and I don't want to break him" said Prue.  
  
"Not to sound insensitive cause I love Terra she's a sister to me but she died two years ago" said Melanie.  
  
"What about Phoebe" said Prue. "Phoebe obviously still loves him and that was his first love"  
  
"And the little whench broke that" said Melanie. "Don't leave him open to her. If you want him go get him. I didn't wait for Piper to come to her senses for Leo I went for him and now she's happily with someone. Phoebe will find someone"  
  
Prue sighed and sat back.  
  
"Prue you don't see it do you?" asked Melanie giggling slightly. "The guy has feelings for you too. You're the only one he trusts completely. You're the only one he asks for. He confides in you. You two are a complete match"  
  
Melanie took Prue's hand and they sat there thinking.  
  
***Liz's room***  
  
Liz brushed her hair while looking at her expanded belly. Tears were falling from her eyes. She wanted to kill The Source of course she was grateful that Cole did it and that he was alive but Darryl was still gone.  
  
"I miss you" she sobbed.  
  
"I'm right here babe" said a voice behind her.  
  
***Golden Gate Park- 9:49am***  
  
Prue saw Phoebe walking towards the bench. Phoebe sat down.  
  
"Let me speak first Prue cause this will be hard" said Phoebe. "Cole is not a prize to be won. He a wonderful person with a big heart and that's something that I can't just throw away, but I did. I broke that wonderful heart of his. He's worth fighting for but I can't be selfish"  
  
Prue wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "What are you saying Phoebe?"  
  
"I'm saying that I love him" said Phoebe. "And I will never love anyone else the way I love him. Doesn't matter if I get married and have kids he will always be in my heart. The heart that he opened to love. If you can promise you'll never break his heart and take care of him I won't interfere"  
  
Prue hugged her sister tightly. That was so selfless of Phoebe to give up something that had been hers.  
  
"Thank you Phoebe" said Prue.  
  
Phoebe broke away and laughed while crying. "So what changed your mind about him"  
  
"The love he showed you" said Prue. "The many times he proved himself. Funny how death can change your views"  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Hope he makes you happy"  
  
"He already does" said Prue. "I feel like I have a family"  
  
"You guys a couple?"  
  
"No" said Prue. "I didn't tell him my feelings"  
  
"That presents a problem" said Phoebe.  
  
***Cole's Dream***  
  
Cole was sitting on a bench and saw Terra walking up. He always talked to her.  
  
"Hey baby" said Terra sitting down and kissing him.  
  
Cole smiled. "Why did you call me?"  
  
"Cole you have to let go" said Terra. "Of me"  
  
"What?" asked Cole.  
  
"You're not opening your heart to love" said Terra.  
  
"That's cause I love you" said Cole holding her hand.  
  
"But it's time to move on Cole" said Terra. "Give the kids a mother and someone to take care of you"  
  
Cole looked down. "You mean Prue"  
  
"You do not have to be ashamed to have feelings for her" said Terra. "I prefer her than that treacherous Phoebe"  
  
Cole laughed slightly. "Prue's great isn't she"  
  
"Baby I want you to be happy" said Terra. "And I will always be in your heart but I'm gone and I'm doing good up there"  
  
"I'm glad" said Cole. "You have to see the boys"  
  
"Everyday" said Terra. "Now go and be happy"  
  
"I'll never forget you" said Cole.  
  
"You better not" joked Terra.  
  
She wiped Cole's tears and kissed him one last time.  
  
***Manor***  
  
Leo and Cole hugged Darryl.  
  
"Wow so you're a whitelighter?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yup" said Darryl.  
  
"That's great us working side by side" said Leo.  
  
They were in the living room. Prue walked in and saw Darryl. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"So it's true" said Prue.  
  
"It's good to see all of you" he said while hugging Liz.  
  
"This won't change the baby's DNA will it?" asked Melanie.  
  
"No" said Liz. "When conceived our baby when he was human"  
  
"The thing is I have to stay in Australia" said Darryl.  
  
"Well we're moving back" said Prue. "So we're okay. Our family is back"  
  
"Yeah" said Leo looking around. He looked at Melanie and she nodded. They kissed.  
  
"So the wedding is back on?" asked Cole.  
  
"Definitely" said Leo.  
  
Prue and Cole watched as the two couples smooched and they glanced at eachother.  
  
"Let's have one last picnic here" said Prue. "With the whole family including my sisters and their guys"  
  
"I'll orb them to the girls" said Darryl orbing away.  
  
"He's going to like that power" said Melanie.  
  
"Now we all have transportation powers" said Liz smiling.  
  
"You're glowing again" said Prue. "Told you things would work out"  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
After calling Piper and everyone packing up the cars with picnic stuff they arrived at the beach.  
  
It was a beautiful day. Phoebe invited Jason. She decided to give him another chance but she didn't want to be the only one without a date.  
  
Piper took Nicholas by the ocean. She was so glad Darryl was back. Her and Liz apologized even though Liz still despised her.  
  
"Nicholas I killed Darryl as you know" said Piper. "And if you don't want to marry me that's alright"  
  
"If you feel that way" said Nicholas breaking the hold.  
  
He walked away and Piper felt tears coming to her eyes. Suddenly he turned around and ran back to her.  
  
"Forgot something?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" said Nicholas. "You" He slipped the ring on her finger. Piper smiled widely.  
  
"I love you" she said.  
  
"Are you also going to love the fact that me and Derek have powers?" asked Nicholas.  
  
They heard Paige shrieking and saw her chasing Derek down the beach.  
  
"I think she knows" said Piper.  
  
"Giselle helped us bring out some inner powers" said Nicholas. "We're experts at potions and some demons. She says everyone has an inner power"  
  
They kissed.  
  
Liz and Darryl have been making out for the last half hour on their blanket.  
  
"Hey you two wait till the first one is out before you make another one" said Cole.  
  
"Stuff it Cole we're making up for lost time" said Liz.  
  
Cole saw Phoebe and Jason playing against Melanie and Leo in volleyball.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Prue walking towards Cole she sat down next to him with a hamburger.  
  
"Not really" said Cole.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Prue. "Still not feeling good?"  
  
"I'm okay" said Cole. He looked at Paige and Derek splashing around knee deep. "They're finally happy huh"  
  
Prue nodded and looked at Phoebe and Jason who were having fun.  
  
"Wanna take a walk?" asked Prue.  
  
Cole nodded and they got up.  
  
"We'll be back" said Prue to Liz who just waved her hand.  
  
They walked along the water's edge.  
  
"You don't think she'll come back right?" asked Cole.  
  
"She won't" said Prue. "She won't dare show her face. Are you worried about her?"  
  
"No" said Cole. "She can't hold me anymore"  
  
"That's right" said Prue stopping him. He turned towards her.  
  
Prue touched his face. "Let me know if this feels right"  
  
Cole closed his eyes and Prue softly kissed him. When she felt that Cole wasn't tensing or pulling back she continued a little more forcefully. Cole kissed her back it turned into a nice passionate kiss as the sun went down.  
  
***That night***  
  
Phoebe and Jason were dancing by the fire, so was Piper and Nicholas. Liz and Darryl were reading a book to the baby. Leo and Melanie were eating and looking at their wedding plans. Paige and Derek were kissing on their blanket. Prue held Cole in her arms as he slept. She laid her head on his taking in his shampoo. She closed her eyes and kissed his head.  
  
"You're safe now" she whispered. She looked at everyone. "We all are"  
  
A/N: Please review. Now there might be two chapters left. I'm not sure it's just that this fic is coming to an end. Please Review and I'll think about it. 


	15. Epilogue

Moved on and loving it finale  
  
A/N: This is the final chapter I just want to give out thank you individually.  
  
Revul Ylloh-Thank you for all your support you read some of my other fics too. Thanks.  
  
Da Poetic One-Thank you  
  
Matt91-Thank you for your suggestions and support.  
  
Oldbeldam- You also follow my fics and thank you for the reviews.  
  
Blue eyes6- Cathie thanks for your pushiness and suggestions. Your reviews really help and so does your emails. Thanks.  
  
Cole-Phoebe-lover-Thank you, your fic is awesome  
  
Cchristopher- Hope you like that Cole has the love of a good wife. Thanks  
  
Crazy-noddle- Phoebe didn't get Cole hope that made you happy. Is Prue okay for you? Cole is a hunk,lol. Thanks  
  
Denise- Phoebe didn't hurt Cole this time. Thanks  
  
Barb6- Hope you like the end of this fic. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Piperlover/Leo- Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Siamese-There to the end your reviews made me update faster. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Tessalyne- You have also been a strong reviewer who made me update faster. Thanks a lot.  
  
TKPiper-Thanks your review was funny.  
  
Amy-Thanks  
  
SPB-Thanks  
  
Charmed-Snow- I love your fic Reversal Charmed. I hope to read more. Thanks.  
  
HollyShannensAngel- Thank you for your reviews. Prue and Cole are together just like you like them.  
  
To anyone I forgot thanks for your support. The end of this fic doesn't mean the end of reviews so please review...  
  
Epilogue  
  
A year later  
  
Prue woke up next to Cole. She smiled at him. It was 6 in the morning. The house was generally quiet. Prue nibbled on Cole's ear and moved her hand down his back.  
  
"Now that's a wake up call" muttered Cole.  
  
"Get up" said Prue.  
  
Cole opened his eyes and looked out the large french doors.  
  
"Prue it's raining go back to sleep" said Cole pulling the covers up more.  
  
"The baby is hungry Cole" said Prue.  
  
"The baby or you?" asked Cole. "You can conjure up food"  
  
Prue smacked Cole in the back of the head and moved to get off the bed. Cole sat up and pulled her back down on the door. He kissed her while rubbing her three month pregnant belly. Then he pulled away.  
  
"Don't get mad if I get cranky" said Cole.  
  
Prue squeezed his cheeks. "Oh Mr. Grumpy Kins"  
  
Suddenly a whole bunch of laughter and noise could be heard downstairs.  
  
"I thought I hid that X-Box" said Cole.  
  
"Cole hiding things doesn't work around here" said Prue. Cole slightly glared at her.  
  
"I found my engagement ring by accident" said Prue laughing. "But I was still surprised I really was"  
  
She stared at her wedding ring.  
  
"Let's go downstairs," said Prue.  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Liz and Darryl came downstairs with a nine month old Evangeline Prudence Pendragon Turner Morris. She had bright blue eyes and caramel skin. Liz was breastfeeding her as Darryl helped them both down the stairs.  
  
"Talyn and Leo playing video games again" groaned Liz as she sat on the couch.  
  
Talyn and Leo were on the floor playing Dead or Alive Volleyball. Liz rolled her eyes. Darryl laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you men gawk at computerized woman with big breast" said Liz.  
  
"Believe it" said Melanie who was carrying a month old daughter. Katrina Rose Green Wyatt with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was also breastfeeding. The smell of pancakes hung in the air.  
  
"Grams we're hungry" shouted Talyn.  
  
"Talyn you have telepathy for a reason" hissed Liz.  
  
"Sorry" said Talyn as Leo snickered.  
  
Giselle and Veronica appeared in the living room.  
  
"We'll be done in five minutes" said Giselle. "I'm feeding 4 men, a pregnant woman, two women who just gave birth, and two grandkids"  
  
Chris shimmered in and ran next to his uncle Leo. John shimmered in front of Giselle and shot the small energy ball at Chris. Liz held up her hand and sighed. John laughed.  
  
"Sorry" he said. Chris laughed also.  
  
Cole and Prue came downstairs hand in hand.  
  
"Hey Pru" called John as his short little legs ran to her. Chris was watching Leo and Talyn play the game.  
  
Prue smiled and gathered John in her arms. "Let's eat everyone"  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
Prue walked into the cheap motel room with an envelope. She felt so bad about sneaking around. Especially since she loved Cole and didn't want to keep anything from him, but this was for him.  
  
A woman came up. Short brown hair and brown eyes. "Elizabeth" said Prue.  
  
"Hi Prue" said Elizabeth softly.  
  
Prue handed her the envelope. "Plane ticket to Europe and some money for at least first months rent. You're going to have to get a job"  
  
"I funds" said Elizabeth taking the envelope. "But thank you"  
  
"I'm not doing this for you" said Prue taking out a potion. "But note that if you ever come back, cause him pain, or go back to the dark side I will vanquish you and that goes for my sisters too. It's over. He can never know you're alive and the reason I'm not vanquishing you is that one you're human now and two I don't think he wants you dead"  
  
"When my father was vanquished so was my powers" said Elizabeth. "And now I'm human. I don't know how to be that way"  
  
"Benjamin will help you" said Prue. "He will meet you in Europe but don't be tempted to do magic. It's over now. Remember if you come back I will kill you, human or not. You caused enough pain"  
  
"I know and I'm sorry" said Elizabeth handing Prue a letter. "Whenever you feel he's ready please give him that letter. Please"  
  
Prue looked at the letter and contemplating whether to give it back to throw it away.  
  
"I'll give it to him when he's ready" said Prue. "I have to go now"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. Prue walked out.  
  
***San Francisco***  
  
"Phoebe push!" cried Paige in a mad fury.  
  
"Come on Piper" said Nicholas squeezing Piper's hand.  
  
Derek dabbed Phoebe's forehead with a washcloth.  
  
Phoebe screamed as she took her last push. Two cries filled the air or four. Paige held Phoebe's little girl in her arms while cleaning her off. Phoebe laughed and laid in Derek's arms.  
  
"Jason doesn't know what he missed" said Paige.  
  
"I'm not calling him from Hong Kong" said Phoebe. "He left me before he knew I was pregnant, but now I have my little girl and he might try to take her away from me"  
  
Paige handed Phoebe her little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Nicholas was holding his little girl with Piper. Paige was copying both information.  
  
"Names?" asked Paige.  
  
"Adora Turner Halliwell" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows. "Turner?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "For my first love"  
  
Tears fell from her eyes and she kissed the top of her little girl's forehead.  
  
"Piper?" asked Paige.  
  
"Coletta Evania Garcia-Halliwell" said Piper.  
  
"Great" said Paige. She looked at her sister on the living floor surrounded by blankets and pillows. "What a mess"  
  
***Four hours later***  
  
Cole shimmered in Phoebe's bedroom with a vase of roses, balloons, chocolate, and some baby stuff. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Oh my God Cole" said Phoebe while breastfeeding her baby.  
  
Cole smiled. "It's been a year. Prue would be here"  
  
"But she's pregnant" finished Phoebe. "How is she?"  
  
"Great" said Cole. "And you. I heard it was quite eventful"  
  
"Piper and I going into labor at the same time" sighed Phoebe. "Paige was overwhelmed that's for sure"  
  
Cole laughed. He sat on the bed.  
  
"She's beautiful what's her name?" asked Cole touching Adora's hand.  
  
"Adora Turner Halliwell" said Phoebe. "And Piper's is Coletta Evania Garcia Turner"  
  
Cole looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We decided to name our children after you" said Phoebe. "Adora meaning beloved, then you were my first love and my last name. Coletta means victorious, Evania young warrior, Garcia is Nicholas' last name"  
  
"Why?" asked Cole.  
  
"Cole you saved us" said Phoebe. "We owe our lives to you many times and not just The Source stuff. You opened my heart, you taught us things we never knew. You were a big help. In fact...Derek"  
  
"Thank you Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
Derek walked in.  
  
"Derek can you bring me The Book of Shadows?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Derek nodded. "Hi Cole"  
  
"Hi" said Cole as Derek left. "More surprises?"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
A moment later Derek walked in with the B.O.S. He put it on the bed and left. Phoebe opened the book to the Balthazar page except it didn't say Balthazar it had Cole's name.  
  
It was a long biography lasting two pages with pictures. Telling of Cole's converting to the good side, him battling The Source, saving The Charmed Ones detailing every time he did and saying how much of a hero he was.  
  
Tears fell from his eyes. Phoebe wiped them away. Cole kissed her cheek.  
  
"Now generations will never forget you and know the man responsible for their lives" said Phoebe.  
  
"I love you Phoebe" said Cole hugging her.  
  
"I love you too Cole" said Phoebe. "Now get back to your wife and please don't be a stranger"  
  
Cole nodded. "I'm going to give Piper her stuff and then I'll go"  
  
Phoebe watched as Cole walked to the door.  
  
"Oh and Phoebe" said Cole turning towards her.  
  
"Yeah Cole" said Phoebe.  
  
"Jason was an idiot for leaving you" said Cole. "And if need help and a friend, or if she needs a father I'm here"  
  
"Thank you so much I'll take you up on that" said Phoebe crying.  
  
Cole smiled and walked out the room.  
  
"Now that's a keeper" said Phoebe to Adora. "I let him go all too easily but him being my friend is more than I deserve. I'll always love him"  
  
***Living Room***  
  
Derek kissed Paige.  
  
"You were awesome" said Derek.  
  
"You were too" said Paige.  
  
"I can't wait to have a child of our own" said Derek.  
  
Paige smiled wickedly to herself and put Derek's hand on her belly.  
  
"Maybe you'll get your wish" said Paige laughing at the cluelessness of her husband. "Maybe you will"  
  
And Everyone came to be happy during their life. Jason came back when Adora was four years old and wanted his daughter. Phoebe agreed to split custody. Jason would have her on the weekends and Phoebe would keep her for the week. Jason started acting sneaky and trying to get sole custody. Cole fought in Phoebe's defense and Phoebe got sole custody. She asked Cole to be Adora's adopted father to which he agreed.  
  
The Charmed Ones got another chance to be relieved of their duties and excepted. They moved to Australia where they got more of their share in magic and exposed their children to that. They lived on the west side of the Pendragon property and everyone became good friends. Elizabeth was never seen again.  
  
Leo and Melanie divorced for a couple years then got remarried.  
  
Prue and Cole a couple of hotheads never broke up. Okay maybe a couple of time but they came to have three more kids. Total of five.  
  
Derek and Paige had one child and found out Paige couldn't have anymore kids.  
  
Piper and Nicholas had two kids and also never split up.  
  
Phoebe never got remarried and only had a couple of boyfriends including Talyn. She developed her friendship with Cole and only paid attention to her work and daughter.  
  
Liz and Darryl the two young teenagers came to have another kid and Liz couldn't take it anymore so Darryl got a vasectomy, lol. They are still happily married.  
  
Veronica did find her soulmate in Talyn's Grandfather, they are engaged.  
  
Talyn is single and enjoying it. Giselle is also enjoying single life taking care of her grandkids.  
  
This concludes this story of angst, tragedy, friendship and love.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Thank you everyone for being with me all through this fic. I couldn't have done it without your support. I hope that you got all your closure. Looks like everyone found their soulmates. Well there is not trilogy, I want to complete the rest of my uncompleted story but I hope that you loved this fic. Make sure you read my others. I finally gave Cole the happiness and closure he deserved. Adios.... 


End file.
